Singing of Sunshine
by WhiteDragonWarrior
Summary: Eva use to regard Buddha's philosophy of 'life, death, and rebirth are suffering' as nothing more than a pessimistic outlook on life. Then she died and came to understand the unique hell that is rebirth. A spin off idea from Silver Queen's fanfic 'Dreaming of Sunshine'.
1. Ch 1: An Ordinary Day

Author's Note: Hello! And welcome to my story, Singing of Sunshine! If you're wondering why this title sounds familiar, it's because this story _technically_ takes places in the universe of Dreaming of Sunshine, a SI/OC fanfic by Silver Queen. It's fantastic, I highly recommend it. The technicality has to do with the fact that, if my characters ever meet Shikako Nara from DoS, it won't be til way down the line. But you'll see some evidence of her world on occasion throughout this story. So, in a way this story is a stand-alone, but it'd be more appropriate to call this a spin off of Silver Queen's tale. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter One: An Ordinary Day

 _"Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by." -Vanessa Carlton "Ordinary Day"  
_

* * *

It was 4:54 in the afternoon. Just six minutes left til the end of an unsurprisingly monotonous day at the office.

" _Perfect timing!_ " I grin to myself as I stacked a now complete set of invoices on my desk. It certainly was good timing, but by no means a surprise. Since starting this job a little over three months ago, I'd come to realize that secretarial work was surprisingly easy for me. In fact, it's just about the only place in the world where I'm actually considered 'fast', much to the shock and delight of my friends and family. Then again, when the only things you're known for doing quickly are thinking and talking, it is actually a pretty big deal.

Pushing off my desk in a rolling spin, I hopped out of my chair with files to put into the cabinets on the other side of the building. Technically that only takes about thirty-five steps in this small office. Forty-five if you start from the boss's office adjacent to my workspace. Yes, I counted. Why? Because I had nothing better to do.

The entire office area of the building is an odd combination of tight and spacious. At the centre is the entrance, a foyer about the size of my little bedroom at home, which also works as our library and printing space. On the right you go through the 45 degree angled hallway/kitchen/filing area plus washrooms connected to a fairly spacious design studio which doubled as a walkway to my destination at the small accountant's' office. It wasn't that small a space, technically it fit in three desks for various staff to work with, but the squeeze was easily felt when all three members were present every Tuesday.

Sliding the files on the accountant's empty desk, I returned to the left wing of the office. This space was certainly the largest. Just about the only place you could honestly stretch your legs. Though, truth be told, I took more advantage with having a chair to use at work, even if that chair had its back turned from the spacious yellow walled environment. Actually, when thinking on it, if you asked me off hand to describe the left side, there isn't much I can say despite spending all of my time here. Let's see here. There are the specific cabinets for specific types of files. I'm vaguely aware that one wall features pictures of the company's Christmas parties, but have never taken a gander at it. We have three desks, two corner styled desks used by John and I, plus Glen's desk placed just below the party pictures. The wall opposite of the entranceway leads to two offices, the president of the company (with a wall stacked to the brim with binders and loose papers) and the one belonging to his daughter Jan, my superior. And, finally, on the right wall is a doorway to the meat of the operations here, an industrial warehouse station of sheet metal workers and the various faceless HVAC and plumbing service workers that flit in and out of the building.

I suppose that's unfair of me to refer to them with such an unfeeling tone. It's a small company where everybody here is either family to the President or friend of the family, and many of them are certainly friendly folks. It's me who's the odd duck of the bunch. The one who struggles to remember faces and names, even when I have years of regular exposure to them. Then again, I technically fall into the latter category of staff here. Hired partly because the previous secretary stopped coming to work, and partly because the President knows my father. Though I tend to think it's more that he took pity for the tale of 'Eva: The Unemployed University Graduate' who made the horrendous act of choosing a career in her teens only to wake up in second year and realize that she had little talent in the trade, yet was too afraid to quit and give her emptying wallet a go at a different degree.

' _ **Alright there, that's enough of that, miss!'**_ My inner voice commands. I pause, realizing that those thoughts were getting far too pessimistic for their own good. Closing my eyes, I breathe out and try to let go of those negative thoughts as I slouch back into my chair. Opening them again, I glance to my computer's clock: 4:56pm. Not long now. Enough time to flit around on the web. Then again, I seem to get work done so fast here that I'd started gauging my days based on how many hours were wasted away on a computer. So far my busiest day resulted in having only TWO whole hours of nothing to do!

But hey, that's by no means a complaint. After minimum wage highschool jobs, summers jobs working of 60 hour a week outdoors and on my feet and eight months "working" as an unpaid intern in a 'dying before it started' company, this place is a downright blessing. A steady 40 hour work week schedule, an hour lunch, a decent pay, and a _CHAIR_ that I am allowed to _SIT_ on without being reprimanded.

' _ **This glorious feeling, could it be that fabled land known as… adulthood?'**_

' _Hell ya!'_ I think back with a grin. ' _This here is the Ordinary Life. And It Is A BEAUTY!'_ (Said to the tone of Ed Byrne's voice)

Fiddling around with the computer goes by quickly. Soon enough, the clock finally strikes 5:00 and it was time to head out. I shut everything down, swipe my jacket and lunch box from the shelf under my desk and stride out of room. "See you tomorrow, Jan!" I shout. She waves bye with a smile and mouths a "Bye, Eva." back while half-listening to her cellphone with what is most likely one of the service guys on the other line.

I take a moment to slip on my jacket before heading out the door. And a good thing too, as I'm immediately met with a chilly Autumn wind with my first step outside of the building. The only consolation to the cold is the knowledge that this is technically warm considering the winter weather to come in a couple of months. ' _ **Gee, how very optimistic of you.'**_ My inner voice thinks sarcastically. I shrug it off and instead take time to fish out my phone and earbuds from my pocket. I'd been having "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn stuck in my head all day and, let's be honest, nothing treats an obsession quite like experiencing it in real time. I switch from my regular full playlist shuffle to a set of Emilie Autumn tracks and begin on "Marry Me".

I begin my familiar trek weaving between the various compounds of the court, my walking turning into a haphazard waltz in time with the music's harpsichord. It was a fun little diddy. Dark, yes, but oh so much fun. It was a marvel how some of Emilie's songs managed to exist in both realms of incredibly upbeat and deviously demented in tandem with each other, yet be a complete pleasure to listen to regardless!

' _ **Ya, until she plays one of the sad ones that make you burst into tears.'**_

I rolled my eyes at the thought, yet still managed a chuckle a bit at it's snide comment. Memories flashed to Autumn's live show. More of a theatrical performance than something as simple as a music concert. A wild and fun night full of laughter, fan dances, flaming hula hoops and heartfelt songs. And yes, two of which filled me with so much emotion that I couldn't help but weep for the characters she portrayed. ' _ **Oh please, you were sobbing so hard you nearly fell to the floor!'**_ I sighed and relented at the internal accusation. ' _Yes, yes. but hey, that was a hell of a performance. It was most certainly well deserved.'_ I could almost feel my other half huffing a nod in agreement.

You know, sometimes I'm at a loss of what to think about that little voice in my head. On one hand, it sometimes acts exactly as describe in Christopher Titus's comedic sketch of his so-called "Inner Retard". The voice that fills you with doubt and self-loathing and stomps on every hope or positive dream you may have about yourself. On the other hand, it sometimes acts as a shield or voice of logic and reason. It calls me out when I'm being overly emotional. When I ponder psychology or philosophical ideas, it gives a devil's advocate of retorts for some fun banter. And when something happens that's so emotionally taxing that I can't function, it takes over for me and helps me get through my day. Eerily enough, it ends up being so well focused that I actually do _better_ at activities whether they be school or a dance lesson, like an emotionless droid working on a prime objective. It's certainly made me ponder more than once if I should just let my main self be angry for the rest of my life in order to give the other side a reason to take over completely. ...But that's a rather dangerous and unhealthy idea to support.

Reaching the end of the lot, I hopped over a small shrubbery hedge and walked towards the nearby sidewalk. Hardly a sidewalk, to be completely honest. Nothing more that a thin slab of concrete without even the decency of a grassy barrier between pedestrians and the zooming cars and trucks that frequented this semi-highway of a road. But, nevertheless, it was the quickest shortcut to the bus, and thus worth enduring.

Trying to distract myself from trucks whizzing at a too close for comfort radius, I turn my attention back to the music my inner dialogue trailed off from. The song was almost over, unfortunately. But, at this point, I didn't quite have the energy to rewind it back to the start, and resigned to humming along with it's last few bars.

The song ended and was followed by a rather long beat of silence which brought a smile to my face, full in the knowledge that the shuffle turned to none other that "My Fairweather Friend". Now that's a song you can easily sing to! An acoustic guitar toyed on a few strings as I braced for the beginning. Then it plays and I start to bounce and sing along. "It's a sunny day in Heaven. And no one is around to open the gates, and I'm waitin-"

My body is suddenly struck with _pain_ - _blasted forward!_ - _crashing!_ - _and then,_

Nothing.


	2. Ch 2: Interludes in Slumberland

Author's Note: Posting this one straight after the first since, well, the first is in _our_ world. Doesn't sit right having things end there on my first night. Might post the third chapter as well while I'm at it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Two: Interludes in Slumberland

* * *

Before, there was nothing. Now, there is _something_. There is warmth. There is fluid. There is darkness. No thought. Only awareness.

Then sleep.

* * *

Before, there was only awareness. now, it was tied with emotion. Puzzlement. Then tired tranquility. Later, there is panic. Too much emotion, too much energy. It strains. Exhaustion.

Then sleep, once more.

* * *

Before there was awareness and emotion. Now, miracle of miracles, a thought. ' _Where… am… I?_ ' It strains, but endures for two heartbeats.

Sleep comes at the third.

* * *

Awareness, thought and feeling coalesce into the glory of realization. 'I am warm, so I am alive.' Not exactly a question, too much energy to ponder. So it remains a statement. A fact. Instead, I command a twitch to my arm and flex fingers. They move. They work. But, oh, too much too soon.

I sleep again.

* * *

More thoughts. More movements. Growing over strength and time. I feel the water and can ponder its purpose and my place in it. I take comfort in the warmth and darkness like a blanket sheltering me from the cold unknown. I consider time. In _Present_ and _Past_. What led me here? A walk, a song, pain, a flash of white… a truck?

Ah. I was hit. I was hurt. But I am warm, and I am healing. And sleep. Oh, I need so much sleep!

It takes me over.

* * *

My body feels healed, yet in some ways still not ready to be considered a full recovery. I've gone into the habit of strengthening my limbs with kicks and stretches. Which feels impressive until I recall that I'm in a watery healing tank-thingy so things will likely be more difficult once I'm ready to be released and start some actual physio sessions.

Though this situation is still pretty frustrating. I haven't been able to see this entire time… sometimes I wonder if I'm really awake at all and not just in some kind of strange coma? Of late I've been hearing people around me. I suppose doctors and nurses. One of them is around often. Whenever things are quiet she comes by to sing ballads. I'm not familiar with the tunes, the accent and melody sound foreign to my ears. But it's certainly pleasant. Some of them conjure distinct images to mind, of meadows and flowers and a family peacefully watching clouds pass a bright blue sky, of cozy cabins and warm hearths that shelter from winter snows, of moonlit nights and twinkling starlight that lull you into a blissful sleep...

* * *

' _I see… someone else?'_ Now that's a marvel. For the first time in an eternity I've become capable of opening my eyes. Adjusting to the little light available, I peered through the darkness, only to find a dark, wriggling mass not too far from me. Is that a person? In the tank? Is it possible that I'm not alone in here? Suddenly overcome with a sense of loneliness long-forgotten, I reach out. Only to be stopped by some sort of barrier, keeping us apart.

' _Drat!_ '

My brows knit in frustration. If only I could reach out to them! It's been a long time since I've had some actual human contact. With nothing to hold on to but a singing nurse and far-off voices for comfort. But, alas, it seems our tanks aren't connected together. Rendering me no choice but to succumb to blossoming loneliness.

* * *

' _I wonder what he's in here for?'_ I wonder silently at my new tank-mate. Whatever is it, it doesn't seem like he's been hurt all that much. Even through my blurry vision (curse the absence of prescription glasses!) I can see him constantly moving about without a care in the world. And sometimes, I swear I can see the man doing bloody somersaults in here! It seems kind of ridiculous and immature of him, yet I can't help but smile at the childish antics.

* * *

I don't know how, I don't know why, but the idiot 'friendly neighbourhood gymnast' somehow got himself stuck upside down. That's… okay, that's fucking hilarious. How is he evening capable of getting in that position, let alone stuck in it? You'd _think_ air and gravity would help him back up. Then again, we _are_ essentially breathing in this stuff, so maybe it doesn't work the usual way? Plus, he seemed… surprisingly okay with it.

Huh.

Maybe I should try and see that everything's alright? And I'm a fairly buoyant person, so I should be able to move back upright when I'm done.

Twisting and pulling across the tight walls, I manage to push myself far enough to be face-to-face with my tankmate. Unfortunately I can't see the look on his face, so I try to make gestures at him.

Arms emphasizing a circle, followed by a thumbs up and a shrug. " _Everything okay?"_

He doesn't respond. Maybe he's doing something with his face that I can't see? _Sigh._ I can't wait to get my glasses back. I try again, first a wave followed by a point and a thumbs up. " _Hey! You good?"_ There's a beat of silence, then suddenly he waves back.

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, we have contact!**_

That small gesture, that little wave in a tight room, erupted my soul full of absolute delight. The first semblance of communication I've had with a person in months! ' _Oh, screw being right side up.'_ I giggle as make another wave at my new buddy. ' _I'm not leaving his side for a second!'_

* * *

' _Oh Shit, Oh, Shit Oh Shit, something's wrong! What's happening?'_ The tanks were being drained and the walls were closing in by the minute.

' _ **It's alright, just relax. They're just setting things up for us to finally get out.'**_ My inner voice rationalized. But, frankly, I was having none of that bullshit.

' _Then why the hell are we being squeezed at such a suffocating level. No, they're killing us. We're going to be squished to death! We'r-'_

' _ **Oy! Oy! Oy!'**_ It cut me off. Suddenly adopting the voice of Dara O'Briain from an old memory of one of his comedy shows ' _ **Calm, di fock, Down!'**_

' _Well screw you! Don't come crying to me if we end up dying here!'_ I shout back. Letting the panic take over, I try to push away the enclosing walls around me. Every minute making the struggle harder and harder to fight.

Then, to my horror, I see my tankmate slowly get dragged away. Further down into the hole forming at our heads. I want to reach out to him and pull him to safety. But I can't move and am forced to watch helplessly as my poor friend is pulled away. Then he was gone.

But no sooner do I start to mourn him that I feel the enclosure begin to do the same to me. Oh dear god, it felt like being swallowed whole by a giant. Slimy muscles pushing me further and further into the abyss.

And then, there was light.

Blinding, _painful_ light. Oh god, it was burning my eyes! I struggled between screaming in agony and coughing up the liquid that's been keeping me alive this whole time. I could feel my body being shoved around, but I was in too much pain to fight it. After months in near-complete isolation I was being overwhelmed by all of the senses assaulting my person. My eyes burned, the world was cold, skin too sensitive to touch and everything was so loud my body felt like it was vibrating on top of a giant subwoofer. Ugh, it was just too much to stand!

They stop shoving my body around and I take a breathe to try and calm everything down. I try to block the light from my eyes, only to find I'd been constricted by some kind of straightjacket while I was distracted. Wait… what the hell? Why would doctors wrap me up like this? "Oy, what gives?" Well… at least that's what I try to say. It all comes out in high-pitched squeals. Dear god, I was in that tank _way_ too long. I sound like a wreck!

I try to listen in at the voices around me. There's at least three people in the room, but… I can't seem to make out what they're saying. A different language?

"Konnichiwa" a voice whispers in my ear. _The singing nurse!_ I force my eyes open and turn my head towards her and GEEZ HER HEAD IS ENORMOUS! I mean, wow, that's big; and right up in my face making it all the more obvious. A bit flabbergast, I just kind of stared at her. I mean, I know it's rude, but damn… how do you look away from that? She smiled, tears streaming from her bright, brown eyes. I forced a smile back. It felt awkward, but her happiness was also a bit contagious. She seemed really happy I was outside now- _shit!_ _Where's my tankmate?_ I broke my gaze and tried to look around. Turns out he was right in front of me the whole time.

I took my first, clear (well, kind of blurry, still no glasses yet), long look at my tank-buddy. He was...tiny. No, that's wrong. He was as big as I was, but… I could see his whole body. By adult standards, he _is_ tiny.

' _Wait…'_

' _ **Wha..?'**_

' _That's because he's not an adult.'_

' _ **Huh.'**_

' _He's a baby.'_

' _ **Wow.'**_

' _Oh shit!'_

' _ **Oh, this is funny.'**_

' _Oh god, no!'_

' _ **So... if he's a baby, and he's the same size as us… Then that means…'**_

' _Oh, my god, shut up!'_

' _ **But it's obvious!'**_

I start to cry.

' _No, no, no, no, no! This is NOT. HAPPENING!'_

' _ **But it is…'**_

' _No!'_

The singing woman tries to hush me. But nothing she can do could possibly calm me now.

' _ **It's too late.'**_ It snorted with a laugh. ' _ **It's already happened. You can't deny it.'**_

' _NO!'_

' _ **We died. And reincarnated.'**_


	3. Ch 3: Dance of the Slytherclaw Babies

Author's Note: Alrighty! Third one for the night, then heading for bed! This is a new endeavor after years of not writing fanfiction, and hopefully many more chapters to come. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Three: Dance of the Slytherclaw Babies

* * *

' _ **Hey, Mister Grumpy Gills.'**_ A blue fish grins in my mind as my other half tries to prod me with a proverbial stick.

' _Go away.'_ I pout. Trying vainly to shake my head. Frustrated once again by my lack of motor control.

' _ **Oh, come on. It's been a few days now. You're going to worry your new parents.'**_

' _They are NOT my parents!'_

The voice waved me off. ' _ **Oh, don't be so dramatic. Yes they are. You got hit by a truck. You died. You've reincarnated. It's as simple as that. Just accept it.'**_

' _No. Screw you!'_ If I could punch it in the face, I would right now.

-For the sake of simplicity. Might as well point out that these inner dialogues are always chock-full of proverbial actions and gestures. Don't know why. We've just always thought at each other like this as if we were two physical bodies.-

It groaned and rolled it's eyes. ' _ **What's the big deal anyways? It's not like this is the first time this has happened.'**_

Memories flashed across my vision. Ten year old me staring at Victorian garb and crosses with a tugging heart of longing despite having no affiliation with Christianity. Parents joking about how I would meow long before ever learning to talk and carried many feline mannerisms into my adulthood. First year university going through an identity crisis when some sexual fantasies began to manifest a certain… 'phantom-limb', for lack of a better word, that would pop up inexplicably at random and embarrassing times (which was only solved after a talk with the LGBTQ helpline, reminding myself that ' _Yes, I am heterosexual; and, yes, I am most definitely a woman, thank you very much_!') and that these must've been feelings from a man in a long, long ago past life. And then the ultimate humiliation 4 years later, when a trip to Florence sparked a supernatural episode. Standing inside of a monument I felt, no, _saw_ where a not-me-but-me woman had knelt down to pray just 6 feet from where I stood! And, despite being an atheist of non-Christian heritage, I allowed it to take control and put myself in the same position she had been - _like an idiot_ \- as if mimicking the movements would somehow make a difference or revelation in my soul. Which _would_ have been fine to do and then burn the memory out of my skull if my mother hadn't taken a picture of the ordeal with a smile on her face and saying how _proud_ she was of me (she thought I was helping a spirit. Maybe she was right, but it felt too much of a 'me-not-me' that I felt sure it was the same Christian woman I began feeling at age ten).

I groaned, wanting to slam my head against the mattress ' _But those don't_ count _! They're nothing but creepy thoughts and 'spidey-sense" feelings.'_ I argued. ' _Just because I_ believed _they were reincarnations doesn't mean that they actually were. Forgive my skeptical nature, but there's just no way to even prove those things.'_

' _ **But we can prove**_ **this** _ **one!'**_ It interjected. ' _ **Think about it. We know about celebrities, politicians, current events of our death year**_ (and wasn't that an eerie concept) _**and can reference a detailed five-generation long family tree and personal history that proves we lived before!'**_

' _Honey, how do you know that would even work? And, anyways, what if we're now centuries into the future?'_

' _ **Of course not! If we were, don't you think then that our memories would be fragmented like with the Christian woman?'**_

' _...yessss.'_ I responded, starting to doubt my own arguments.

' _ **But it isn't. Why? Because this might be the first time we've gone straight from one human life to the next. We were probably a cat before we were "Evangeline", right? And before that? We could've been an amoeba, a tree, a mollusk, we had**_ **at least** _**two to four hundred years worth of lives between our human ones.'**_

' _..Okay. Those are actually some very good points.'_

' _ **See! So this is our chance to prove to the world that reincarnation really does exists!'**_ Then it gasped excitedly. ' _ **Maybe we can even get that million dollar ESP prize!'**_

A beat of silence.

' _This is the kind of thinking that got us officially sorted into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw, isn't it?'_

' _ **Hey! Don't knock a good idea! The dude offered the million to anybody who could prove supernatural stuff exists in the world, so it is completely in our rights to take it.'**_

I gave a chortled laugh. ' _Yup, you're definitely the Slytherin here.'_

My mind grew quiet. A wave of exhaustion taking over my new and tired baby body. ' _Alright,'_ I sighed, trying to fight off sleep for at least a little while longer. ' _here's the plan. I'll give an honest effort to get use to this new life. We try to repeat info from our past life in my head to keep them in memory. And, if things work in our favour, we'll maybe,_ maybe _tell ...mom and dad_ _about it when we're older._ ' I made sure to emphasis the 'mom and dad' bit sarcastically. As much as my mind reasoned, that won't stop me from feeling reluctant to start replacing my real (old? original?) parents with the young couple on the other side of the room.

My eyes were getting heavy now. I had only a small spark of energy left. Just enough time for a tired, joking cheer of ' _ **Yay… go Slytherclaws!..'**_ before passing out completely.


	4. Ch 4: Baby Step Staccatos

Authors Note: Welcome to Year One of life. In hindsight, I can see why a lot of people would skip the infant years in an SI story. Baby life can be boring and people want to get to the juicy stuff. The reason I'm not going with that route has to do with a few factors, some of which are spoiler-y. But, at the centre of it all, I wanted to see how it would _feel_ growing up as a reincarnate. Especially when the SI isn't placed in an obvious storyline location.

...Call it a kindness before that batch of hell breaks loose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Four: Baby Step Staccatos

* * *

' _I'm bored!'_

' _ **Easy there, Sherlock.'**_

' _I can't help it!'_ Taking inspiration from her joke to adopt Cumberbatch's voice. ' _Bored, bored, bored, bored!'_

What the hell is the point of infancy anyways? By god is it ever dull! If you're not asleep, you're hungry. If you're not hungry, you're uncomfortable with gross diapers. If you're not uncomfortable with diapers, you're bored out of your mind. I've been a baby for a few weeks now, and have been working my mind like an archive trying to recall everything about my past life from pop and fringe culture references to details about the recent federal election. And while it was fascinating to realize that, yes, I can in fact completely recite the movie 'Anastasia' from memory, my brain was run ragged with forcing 21st century trivia into consciousness. So, here I lay now on a mattress next to my older _twin brother_ , whose name I have yet to decipher (as well as my own, for that matter), reduced to having nothing to do but stare at the wooden ceiling.

' _ **Could be worse.'**_ The voice smirked. ' _ **When you're not bored out of your mind, you're overwhelmed and start to cry at every little thing.'**_

' _Oh shut it!'_

But...ya, it was right at that accusation. But I couldn't help it! This body was still so sensitive to the world that it would react at every little thing. Hell, yesterday I had freak out because 'new dad' presented 'new mom' a bouquet of magenta flowers while feeding me, and my brain got a headache trying to process the colour magenta. Who _does_ that? It's no wonder babies cry all of the time. Everything is just too overwhelming for their little bodies to take!

I sighed. My head was starting to hurt again and my mental tantrum had tuckered me out. Well, guess it's back to baby task one. I closed my eyes and let myself pass out again.

* * *

About six months into infancy I finally got a good look at the new 'me'. My 'mother' had me and my brother Hibiki in her arms (finally figured his name out two months ago, hooray for progress!) and had introduced us to the bathroom mirror. Looking at my parents and twin, I had already expected certain things. My mother and Hibiki had black hair, not surprising as it seemed quite clear that my parents were Japanese. Though my father had dark brown hair (whether that was genetic or simply dyed hair, that was beyond me). The strange thing was that Hibiki clearly had _green_ eyes, which was certainly not in the norm in Japan. Then again, my father's eyes seemed lighter than my mother's. Perhaps they're hazel? At this point my vision hasn't fully developed yet, so it was hard to tell. (Also, hooray for no longer having myopia!) It was things like that that made me wonder if my new dad was mixed-race and transferred that recessive trait to him? It also had me wondering whether or not Hibiki and I were identical or fraternal twins?

The answer to that appeared to be 'identical' twins. Staring back at me through the looking glass was a baby girl with straight black hair and bright, lime green eyes. It was a bit unsettling, really. In my previous life I had been brown-eyed with a mop of wavy, dark brown hair and a light Mediterranean complexion. Yet here was this alien image staring back at me. I think the green eyes were the biggest throw off. It wasn't common to see green eyes in my hometown and I mostly only saw it from watching TV (seriously, the amount of green-eyed people on TV is enormous, freaks me the hell out to see such a rare colour on practically every major character in my favourite shows). And yet, here was another pair of green staring back at me.

I suppose there is a funny side to the whole thing. Black hair, green eyes, give me a splash a red and I'd be the living incarnate of the colours of Eva.

' _ **Well, not**_ **exactly'** _ **.**_ My inner voice mused. ' _ **The green isn't light enough to be a V. That medium shade fits more like the letter D if you ask- wait, what the hell?!'**_ We both stared into the image in my head, keeping the four letters floating on display like chalk on a blackboard. Something wasn't right about them. There was something… off. They seemed empty, somehow.

' _ **Oh no.'**_ We started flipping other words onto the forefront. Biology. Sweet. Door. Avalon. Holy shit, not even avalon was registering anything. Oh my god, my synesthesia was gone!

I was feeling dazed while my other half felt like she'd been floored by a tackle and was freaking the hell out. ' _ **No, no, no, no, no!'**_ I have to be honest. This might be one of the few times where _she's_ the half getting overly emotional.

I mean, sure, it kinda sucks. It's like finding out you're no longer able to taste sour things. It's not devastating, but it's still a blow to your ability to perceive the world around you. Actually, this was pretty cool the more I thought about it. New brain, new wiring, and only a 1/25 shot of actually being born with synesthesia. I suppose it makes sense that my new body doesn't have it.

' _ **This is bullshit!'**_ It cried out.

' _Dude, calm the hell down. It's not that big a deal.'_

' _ **Of course it's a big deal! Being a synesthete is part of my identity. It's one of the coolest things about me and now it's gone!'**_ Was it just me, or did my other half refer to itself in the singular?

It started fuming so bad that my little baby body started crying out in empathy. Huh. All this, over the colour 'd'?

My mother turned to me and tried to hush us. "There, there, Ayane. It's okay, Mama's here." (Oh ya, probably should have mentioned earlier that I found out my new name is Ayane. Kind of hard to pay attention to that sort of detail when you still refer to yourself with former titles. Guess I'll just have to force myself to get use to it?) She started rocking us/me while walking back to our crib to drop off Hibiki and soothe me from my tantrum. She sat me on her lap and rocked me slowly back and forth. Humming a gentle tune, the kind that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside and feeling safe in an embrace. Damn, she was really good at that. Even my other half was feeling the effects of the song. It slowly calmed my body down, sobs turning to short hiccups as she lulled me along with her peaceful music.

As everything slowed down, I couldn't help but pull one cheap shot before the episode completed ended. ' _Guess being reincarnated isn't all it's cracked up to be, eh?'_ My other half was too overcome by the lullaby and could only manage a grumble as a response. Still counts as a victory, in my books.

* * *

' _Alright…'_ I braced, being sure to take deep breaths ' _I can do this. I_ know _I can do this!'_ Grasping the legs of the dinner table, I hoist myself up onto my feet. My little legs still wobbly from the last tumble, so it takes a long moment to get steady. I take another deep breathe and try to straighten myself with confidence. ' _Okay…'_ Breathe. Breathe. ' _Here we go.'_

Keeping my hands on the table, I shimmy a leg to the side. Then another. And another. Slowly moving myself across the long edge of the table. ' _I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Woohoo! Who's walking now? This girl, that's who!'_ I grin triumphantly.

' _ **You know… I can't help but feel there's still something pathetic about this entire scene.'**_ My other half mumbled to itself.

' _Oh come off it,'_ I laugh teasingly ' _You're happy about it too. Don't lie!'_

' _ **I know, but still. We're a woman in our twenties cheering about being able to walk.'**_ It relented.

There was something… odd about the way it said that. The tone didn't match it's usual 'disembodied voice in the back your head' nature. Like before when it referred to itself in the first person (which was starting to happen more than I was comfortable with). But this time it sounded almost like… me. Or, at least, the old me. The 'Eva' me. That was… weird, to say the least.

But rather than put it to question I shrugged the thought away. ' _No, we're the mind of a twenty-something woman in the body of an 8 month old girl. And, for an eight month old kid, this is a pretty big deal. It's a milestone. We should be proud of ourselves for it.'_ It didn't respond, so I continued to practice around the table.

Nearing the end of my second round I noticed Hibiki from the corner of my eye crawling his way into the room.

"Hi'i." I babbled, freeing a hand to wave him over. Not the smartest move on my part, as the action removed my support and had me toppling over on my rear. Luckily it didn't hurt that much, so I decided to press forward and meet him halfway. He looked on to me curiously, then turned over to the table where I fell. Inspiration struck, I grabbed at his hand (or, at least, as much of a grab as my chubby little hand could manage) and tried to pull him over to the nearest table leg. Cuz, hey, why not make this day a first for both of us?

With both hands I grabbed his arms one at a time and placed them on the table leg, then did a demonstration of pulling oneself up on their feet. But instead of getting up right away he just kept staring at me. Perhaps he was waiting on the full demonstration? I sigh and lift my leg up and down to show him the action needed to walk. Then, once sensing he got the picture, I did slow, deliberate steps across the furniture so that he could see the actions and not risk tripping over his own feet. I looked over my shoulder and nodded him over. At this point he turned his attention back to the table itself and tried his luck. It took a few attempts, both of getting on his feet and then also not falling down while stepping, but he eventually was able to toddle his way over to me.

I grinned at him and gave his closest hand a pat. "Good wo' Hi'i." Ya...I really needed to improve my speaking skills. Even my English words weren't coming out right.

I shrugged off the thought and gestured Hibiki to follow me around the table for practice. We toddled about for a few more minutes when our mother (whom I finally learned is named Kotone) walked into the room. She stared at us wide-eyed and clasped her hands in delight. "Sho, come here! Quick!" She called out to our father.

"What is it?" He asked. Then turned to see what we were up to. "Oh-ho! What do we have here? A couple of troublemakers sneaking around the house, ne?"

I gave him a grin and nodded with an "Mm!"

Our father walked over, picked us up in each arm and he swung us around in a circle. Hibiki squealed in glee and even I gave out a laugh along side him. Sho then hoisted us right side up and looked at us adoringly. "My little munchkins, I'm so proud of you." Something catches in his throat that he pushes back. "I love you two so much. And, I want you to know that, no matter what happens, Mama and I will always be here to protect you."

For a moment, Kotone smile faltered. But then breathed a sigh and smiles again. "That's right." She agrees and wraps her arms around the three of us in a hug. "We will always be with you, darlings."

I couldn't help but smile. Even though I didn't understand everything they were saying I felt overwhelmed by the love and joy that shone in their eyes. I closed my eyes and hugged them tight. Thinking of them and Hibiki, sharing this moment together, this was without a doubt the first time in this life that I have truly felt content.


	5. Ch 5: Lingua Legato

Author's Note: Was incredibly tempted to call this one Lingua Franca, for historical reasons. But, sadly, my goal for song-and-music themed chapter names and a love for alliteration had other plans. Also, finally finished my first draft of chapter nine, yay! I wrote chapters 1-8 and future snippets during NaNoWriMo (and then reread and edited a million times), but finally putting this online has pushed me into continuing this story. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Five: Lingua Legato

* * *

From that day on just about all of our 'firsts' were caused by one of us propping up the other. I was usually the early one with physical endeavours, though that was partially a cheat since I've been trying to strengthen my muscles for a few months now. Whereas Hibiki became more of the language tech between the two of us, as well as used our new-found mobility to be the explorer who always found interesting things to play with around the house (much to the horror of our parents).

Now, one would _think_ that my headstart and mental capacities would make learning a language easier. But, sadly, that didn't seem to be the case in the long run. Maybe it's because I wasn't the greatest with languages in my old life? Maybe Hibiki was better at it because he saw the world with fresh eyes and a fresh mind? No need for constant translations to muck up and slow down language assimilation. What was the word for that again? Retroactive memory? No wait, that's the other one. Well, either way, I was constantly getting stuck when it came to learning Japanese, and was fortunate to have Hibi helping me out.

Sometimes, though, my lack of communication skills became so irritating that would sometimes throw in English words just so that I could feel like I was contributing something. I kept it silent from my parents, for the most part; but Hibi got accustomed to my apparent 'gibberish' as much as I was getting use to his. The only troubling thing was that Hibiki was starting to _adopt_ English words into his vocabulary. Well, truthfully my other half was the one concerned about it. I was just happy to have someone to talk to. I didn't mind sharing my old life with Hibi. Hell, one time I drew him a picture of my old family and jabbered away at who they were and what they were like. Even referred to myself as Eva a couple of times. Honestly, I didn't see what the big deal was. He was my brother, and I was going to come out as a reincarnate eventually. So why bother keeping hush about everything?

* * *

Apparently I had been ignorant to a few glaring flaws in my logic and in my home life. When my other half started arguing concerns over how the parents might react -thinking I'm possessed by a demon, crazy and in need to be institutionalized, or butchered out in the ricefield- I had shrugged them off as paranoia. My new parents would never do any of that, not a chance! Then she started pointing out some peculiarities with my homelife. Like how Hibiki and I never leave home. Oh sure, when mom went to the port to grab supplies we'd join dad as he worked in the field; but we've never actually gone outside of the family's land. It's not like there was much to explore. The farm was one side of an island, isolated from much of civilization. Yet mom's trips to port could be done in a day. So clearly this island couldn't be all that big.

That being said, there was the other noticeable fact that we've never _met_ anyone on the island aside from a doctor doing house calls. No nearby children to befriend, or neighbours to exchange gossip with. If they did exist, Hibi and I had certainly never met them. The few times people _did_ come to our home they were travelers. Sometimes they came for a few hours, sometimes a couple of days; but, each time they came, Sho or Kotone would always whisk us into another room and out of their view. Once or twice a person had come in to coo at us, but it wouldn't take long before one of our parents came in to guide their mysterious guests back to the dining room to discuss whatever it was they were here for.

With all that said and done, I suppose if my parents _did_ react badly to announcing my reincarnation, not a lot of people would notice if I suddenly disappeared from the world. So I conceded with my other half and agreed to no longer discuss my past life to Hibiki, and hoped that he would forget all about it as we got older.

* * *

 _ **And then a week later he just had to open his big, damn mouth.**_

"Mama, Hibiki have glass please?"

' _Shit!-_ _ **Fuck!**_ _-What are we going to do?-_ _ **Why did you teach him such an obviously foreign word?!**_ _-Maybe she won't notice?_ '

Kotone paused, giving a puzzling look at Hibiki and then looked down at the glass cup he was pointing too. "This?" She asked, holding it up.

Hibiki nodded to her. "Mm! Glass!"

' _ **I swear I'm going to kill that kid.**_ _-Shut up! She might not know English?'_ I sat with baited breath and watched her response.

"This is called a 'glass', Hibi-kun. Can you say 'glass'?" He gave it a couple tries and, when it sounded about right, she put it closer for him to see. Handing it over completely to a toddler would probably cause a lot of chaos. But, at least she didn't recognize the word, so I breathed a short sigh of relief.

"Ne, that word, _garasu_ , who taught you that?" She asked. I froze.

"Eva." He answered, pointing to me.

' _ **Oh for Christ's sake!**_ _-Dammit, Hibiki!-_ _ **I told you telling him was a bad idea!-**_ _What are we going to do?'_

"Aya-chan?" Kotone asked, eyes now narrowed yet remained hesitantly puzzled. "Who is Eva?"

" **My friend.** " My other half answered in a nonchalant tone. Stealing my voice before I could answer.

' _What are you doing?-_ _ **Shut up!**_ ' It hushed. ' _ **You got us into this mess, now let me handle it!**_ '

"Your… friend, eh?"

" **Mm-hmm.** " I/she nodded.

Kotone chuckled. "Does you 'friend' always make up funny words?"

"Not made up." Hibiki asserted. I did an internal facepalm while my other half started fuming.

"Oh?"

" **Yes.** " -' _You're agreeing with him?-_ _ **We have to roll with it!**_ '-

Kotone had a glint of mischief in her eyes. The kind that comes with a parent playing along with a child's game. Guess it was working then. "Ho! That so? Can you two teach me, then?"

"Okay!" Hibiki exclaimed cheerfully.

" **No, Hibiki! No teach!** "

"Aww, why not, Aya-chan?" She pleaded teasingly.

" **Because! Ano... They 'pecial words. Only twins!** "

"Sa, is that right?" She grinned. "But wait!" she cried triumphant "Eva isn't a twin. Surely if she knows the special words, I can learn them too?"

You know, it's fascinating that parents can put up with something as silly as imaginary friends. My mother, well, my mother from my _other_ life, once mentioned how she would play tea-time with mine and my siblings' imaginary friends and do whatever she could to keep up the illusion that they were real. It was important, she had said, to play along with those games. It would shatter a kid if you shut down their imaginary play. So you had to do your best to keep up the act.

" **Nah-uh. Eva is twin. She has brother named Rei.** "

' _Did you just…_

"Ah, of course, of course! My misunderstanding." She jokingly waved off. "Maybe you can invite Eva and Rei for dinner tonight? I would _love_ to meet them."

You couldn't out-maneuver a kid on it either. The game was rigged and the rules were theirs. Dad (other dad, I mean. _Sigh._ I'm gonna have to get use to this sooner of later) learned that the hard way when he happened to sit down on the exact chair my baby cousin had earlier placed one of his imaginary baby kittens. The kid was horrified that my dad squashed one of his babies (funny, I know. That boy was always either a mommy cat or Spiderman, there was no in-between). And, try as dad might to claim he had moved the baby aside, the little boy asserted that he could _see_ the kitten struggling under my dad's weight and called him a liar. In short, dad was screwed and had to apologize profusely for hurting an imaginary animal. The whole situation was absolutely hilarious.

In hindsight, those lessons on imaginary friends made things a whole lot easier to dodge whatever logic traps Kotone could dish out on us.

" **I don't know they eat. They have little..** " She/I patted my stomach, at a loss for words

"Bodies?" Their mother suggested.

" **Yes! Little bodies. Very small for eat.** "

' _Oh god, you're actually going with this.'_

"All people eat." She laughed. "Even small people."

" **Not people. Eva and Rei star bugs!** "

' _I swear, if you start singing 'Ma Belle Evangeline', I'm taking back this conversation.'_

"Star… bugs?" Well, clearly my other half had her and Hibi enthralled with her tale, and she didn't look ready to burst out into song, so I let her keep going with it.

" **Yes! Bugs has light that go…** " and gestured in an in and out motion akin to firefly light.

"Ah. Those are called Fireflies."

" **Fireflies.** " She tested out the word slowly. " **Fireflies too small for eat.** " She nodded as if she were a wise man delivering solemn knowledge to the world. Fortunately, it seemed Kotone wasn't going to do anymore playful arguing on the subject, and my other half jumped at the opening. " **...Mama, Eva and Rei shy. Only like twins. Twin-talk secret, okay?** " She begged, being sure to add a bit of a lip quiver for a cutesy effect.

"Okay, Aya-chan." Kotone chuckled and raised a pinky to her "I promise."

I/she hooked her pinky with mom's and looked expectantly at Hibi with her other hand out to him. " **Hibiki promise!** "

"Okay!" He giggled, and made pinky swears to both Kotone and I. Then turned his attention back to the cup to try and play with it; and, on that note, our mother let herself get distracted by trying to keep Hibiki from hurting himself.

Our secret safe and suspicions dodged, both sides of myself heaved a sigh of relief. But as the other half took the breath to tuck itself away into the background of my mind, I couldn't help but use the relief to wedge a barrier of thought between her and myself. Just enough time to allow a fleeting breath of emotion that was gnawing in the back of my brain.

In my past life, my other half would only take over if I was too mentally exhausted to go on. But, this time, she had somehow managed to completely take over when I was sound of mind and did it all without my consent. It was something to be marveled at, and feared.

' _If she could do that so easily now, what's to stop her from doing it again?'_

I took the thought and shoved it in a corner of my mind out of her view. There are some trains of thought too dangerous to be brought up lightly, even within the recesses of one's own mind.


	6. Ch 6: A Key Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Six: A Key Change

* * *

It was mid-morning on a warm Summer's day. Papa was out tending the field while Mama, Hibiki and I were prepping for lunch. Well, as much prep as two toddlers could manage. But it was a lot of fun rolling the rice into sticky little balls, so I was happy with the job we were given.

Hibi's collection of rice balls were starting to get a bit misshapened from the rest. He seemed lost in thought. Concentration focused elsewhere from the task at hand.

"Mama, why don't we see many people?"

I paused my own work to listen to the answer. It was a well deserved question. One that I have been wondering about since my other half had first brought it up. Unfortunately, concern over exposing myself had kept me silent all of this time. Luckily, Hibi didn't have that kind of fear to filter through.

Their mother had paused at the inquiry. I couldn't see her face, as she was facing the counter while preparing the vegetables, but the hesitation from her body posture and her sudden taste of cold blue was enough to give an idea as to how badly she did not want that question asked.

Oh, about that. Ya. Turns out I still ended up with synesthesia in this life. It just happened later than expected. (Granted, my earliest memory of having it in my last life was the colour 3 when I was four years old, so I'm not sure why I had been so convinced it was gonna be an immediate development in this life.) But it was still pretty cool. Especially since they were so different this time around. I ended up getting some weird combo of personality-chromo/gustatory synesthesia. Translation - people's personalities exhibit a colourful taste.

It was hilariously awesome. I'd heard rumors about how personality-based synnies were the origin of the whole 'I can see your aura' craze. But actually experiencing it was a different thing entirely. Hibiki was an earthy brown and honey combo that got sweeter the happier he was. Papa sorta tastes like wood at the back of your tongue. It was vague enough to not be noticeable most of the time; but, ya, still kinda gross. Mama was a steely blue slate. Which was kind of trippy since it felt better suited for a more serious personality than one like hers. Maybe my senses just needed a few more years to fine tune itself? On the other hand, the fact that it turned so cold just now might mean it's more reliant to reality than I expected?

"Ichī is a small island, Hibi-kun." Their mother reasoned. "Not many people live here."

Well, that did seem true based on the (lack of) evidence. But her concern showed that there was more to it than she was leading on. Taking safety in precaution, I pushed the conversation in a roundabout way. "How many people _do_ live here, Mama?"

"Around sixty people, I believe."

"Are there lots of kids?" Hibi asked. Sixty is a big number to a little kid. And the prospect of making lots of friends got him very excited. I didn't blame him. Things were pretty lonely on this side of Ichī."

"No, Hibi-kun." Her voice quavered just enough to be noticeable. "There aren't any other children on the island."

' _ **Pfft. Well that's a lie and a half.'**_ My inner voice grumbled. Well, she wasn't wrong there. Sixty people on an island and only two of them share a bed? Didn't seem likely. ' _ **So how about we challenge the bluff?'**_

"Can we come to port tomorrow?" Best way to learn the truth is to experience it. Right?

Hibi gave me a look, latching onto the prospect excitedly. "Ya Mama! Can we?"

"No."

The curt way she dropped that line grated against my other half's nerves.

"Aww, why not?" Hibi whined.

"You're not old enough to go out, Hibi-kun." She was trying to keep up the happy housewife appearance, but her tone edged on frustration. One that was about ready to crack.

"When _is_ old enough?"

She hesitated. Then settled onto a decision. "When you're a grown up you can come with me to the port."

" **You're a liar!"**

That was…a very stupid idea. And it didn't make matters better that their mother had turned to level her with a stern look. " _What_ did you just say to me?"

But my other half wasn't backing down. She was getting snippier lately, and was definitely not up for dealing with what she referred to as ' **some straight up Mother Gothel bullshit'**.

" **You're lying. You don't want us to go, ever."**

Their mother marched over to them and stared her down. "Now you listen here. I will not tolerate this behaviour. We are _ending_ this conversation. Anymore attitude and you will be in trouble, young Miss. Do you understand?"

' _ **Crystal.'**_ My other half stared her down in equal measure. The tension was making me nervous. I willed her to just say a simple 'Yes, Mama' and get back to lunch, but the snarky mistress wasn't having it. Instead she watched their mother's face as she gave her a slow, knowing smirk.

"And what is that face for?" Mama asked.

' _Shut up!'_ I screamed. ' _Don't say it! You'll make things worse!'_ But my own will wasn't strong enough to stop her.

" **You're afraid."**

 _WHACK!_

Mama had slapped them right across the cheek. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes as my body reflexively held the red-printed skin. Perhaps if it had been 'me' Mama would've felt pity and apologize for the scolding. But the other one was in control, and her angry expression was unlikely to invoke any sympathy from the woman.

"That's enough!" Their mother strained out. "You are going to your room right now. And you are going to _stay_ there until you've learned your lesson."

At first she wasn't going to move. Still the defiant three year old. But the strike had wobbled her control, just enough to get me dragging my feet across the hall and into our room.

* * *

' _What the hell was that all about?'_ I yelled across the mental plain.

' _ **You heard her. "You can leave the house when you're an adult." What a crock of shit! I**_ **told** _**you there was something fucked up about this family, didn't I? But did you listen? -"Oh, no! They're**_ **such** _**sweet and loving people. Nothing suspicious at all!"-'**_ It mocked.

' _And I stand by that statement.'_ I argued. ' _You were right that she's scared about us leaving. But you can't claim it's with bad intentions if we don't the whole story.'_

' _ **Wow.'**_ The expression was deadpan. ' _ **You are actually still defending them.'**_

' _YES!'_ I stressed. ' _Because these are our parents. And the odds of their behaviour being for bad intentions isn't likely.'_

The voice huffed in disagreement. ' _ **You are as naive as you were in your last life.'**_

That was worthy of a scoff. ' _Naive? First off,_ says the person who thinks a three year old can win an argument of independence with their mother. _Second, I'm not being like how I was in my last life. I'm the rational one here, while_ you're _the one being immature.'_

' _ **You know what, you're right.'**_ It snarked. ' _ **You**_ **have** _**changed. Instead of the analytic debater, you've turned into some docile little shit. Just following whatever mommy and daddy tell you to do. Set to live and die on this god forsaken rock without a single mark on the pages of history. I can see the tombstone now! -Here lies Evangeline: Lived doing nothing. Now nothing remains.-'**_

I tsked at that. Honestly just having fed up with the entire rant. ' _Ya, just one little problem with your so called "analytic debate" here._ Evangeline is dead _. Has been for a couple of years now, in case you failed to notice.'_

Whoops. That thought wasn't suppose to slip out. But, maybe it was time to lay down the truth?

' _Sure, I was upset about that at first. But you know what? I evolved from that shit. While_ you _set your sights on this reincarnation to be Eva: Reborn, I have actually allowed us to grow into_ Ayane _. Ayane, who isn't a lazy ass and helps out around the house. Ayane, who isn't a neurotic pessimist. Ayane, who isn't a sexually traumatized kinkster. Ayane, who functions like a normal human being instead stumbling through borderline symptoms of the Spectrum._

Going on a roll, all of the secret thoughts I kept in hidden portions of my mind started spilling out into a flood.

' _You know what, you_ want _all that bullshit from our past life, then take it! By all means! I don't give a shit. Because that's all you are at this point. A big glob of leftover emotions and urges from past lives. The house cat? Yours! The Christian woman's spirituality? You can have her. That rapey sadistic fucker? That's all on you, baby! You're just those little pieces left floating around in the soul pot. But now with a batch of Eva to the mix.'_

I could feel my other half reeling. A thunderstorm raging at the offense.

' _ **You… that's all you think I am?'**_ It started slowly, trying to gain some traction out of it's shocked stupor. ' _ **Now you… listen here… you little, fucking bitch! I am not just some "quirk" of reincarnation where you chuck shit away like a fucking garbage can. I was here long before you ("Ayane") were even born. And I will be here long after you're dead and rotting in the ground. So you better straighten up and show me some goddamn respect. Because, in case**_ **you** _**failed to notice, I OWN YOU!'**_

For a moment, a part of me felt ashamed and wanted to give in. To apologize and let this pass. But she just made a threat that I couldn't let slide. If the last few months (especially today) have shown anything, it's that she is strong enough to take control. And getting strong enough that I can hardly fight back. If she wanted to, she could take over permanently. My life would be ruled by that ball of restless and hateful energy. My new life, so happy and peaceful, that held promise to make myself a better person than I was before. That opportunity would be snuffed out by the dark cloud of her existence. And that wasn't a threat I was willing to accept.

' _No. You don't. You know why? Because you are_ NOTHING _more than a product of my mind or soul or whatever the hell this all is. And yes, one of these days I will die. I will rot in the ground. And when the next life comes around what's left of Ayane will be yours. But, until then, this is_ my _life and mine alone! So what_ you _need to do is to right here is to straighten yourself up and BACK THE FUCK OFF!'_

It gave no response.

It hadn't left, though, that's for sure. I could feel the dark cloud hovering in the back of my skull. I think it was just too surprised by me calling its bluff that it's gears hadn't turned enough to come up with a good threat or clever comeback to work with.

It was something, I suppose. But even that dark cloud was an interference that needed to be dealt with. I decided to try a new tactic. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I focused my energy on the one spot, attempting an old grounding technique Eva learned from her Pagan friends at university to pipeline negative energy out of one's' system. Compressing the energy into a tight ball as a way to better manage its removal.

That's when things became strange.

My intention was to make it tighter and tighter until it went 'pop!' out of my skull. As I went to remove it, however, I felt a certain rush of energy move at the spot. I could feel the energy _eat_ at the ball. Making it dissolve out of existence. And, for a split second, I almost thought I heard her screaming.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

"-en possible? She's only a toddler." The first thing she hears out of the darkness is a male voice.

' _Papa?'_

"It's not all too surprising at this age." Another man replied. His voice sounded familiar. "Chakra coils go through much of its forming at this point, and children sometimes accidentally use it beyond the essentials, even if they aren't completely aware of it."

' _What's going on? What happened?'_

"But still," Papa came in, hesitantly. "if this happens again… chakra exhaustion can be lethal."

' _Chakra what? Sounds like something out of Naruto or a spiritual malady one of my pagan friends would talk about. Heh, my parents are pretty old-school superstitious, aren't they?'_ I gave an airy chuckle and began to cough, which alerted my parents that I was awake.

"Ayane! Ayane sweetheart." Mama sat me up and rubbed my back to ease the coughing. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

I blinked at her, trying to wake up completely and focus my groggy mind on her question. "I… ēto..." Nothing was coming through. What had happened? My head suddenly felt so small. There was nothing I could say to her, so I trailed off and sat in silence.

"If I may." The other man gestured Mama aside and kneeled down to my eye level. Ah, it was Ueshima-sensei, the island's resident doctor. I _knew_ he sounded familiar. "Ayane-chan, before you went to sleep, did you try to do something difficult? Something that made you have to focus really, really hard?"

' _Something that I focused on? What was the last thing I remember?'_

"I… I was mad at Eva."

"Eba?" Ueshima asked, slitting his eyes between the three of us for an explanation.

He and Papa looked confused, but Mama just shrugged her shoulders. "It's her imaginary friend."

Strange. I said her name out loud. In front of adults. Why wasn't I filtering my answers? And why was everything so quiet?

"Ayane-chan." The doctor's voice sounded stern. I looked back into his eyes. His entire demeanor had turned serious. "What happened next?"

' _She threatened me. I stood up to her. Tried to drain away her negativity. Something tried to eat her. Now she was gone.'_

"She was mean to Mama. She was mean to me. I made Eva go away."

' _No, wait, not gone. I can feel it. Somewhere deep inside of my head, Eva was hiding. So small… what did I do to her?'_

"How did you make Eba leave?" I looked down, I wasn't sure how to answer that. "Ayane," He tried again. "where was Eba when you made her leave?" I pointed to the back of my head, where the dark cloud had been. I frowned, realizing this probably wasn't going to look good. My parents looked alarmed and exchanged worried glances. Ueshima-sensei, who was too focused on my answer to notice them, merely sighed and proceeded to shine light in my eyes and perform various other tests.

"Well," He started as he got up and removed his stethoscope "There doesn't seem to be any obvious physical damages. That being said, it can't be ignored that your daughter was putting a large amount of chakra through her own brain to the point of exhaustion. I don't want to alarm you, but an action like this could very well have caused neurological damage."

If they were worried before, they were freaking out now. "How can we be sure?" Mama asked. She was already feeling riddled with guilt over her scolding earlier that day. But if that is what caused all of this, and might have caused permanent damage, she wasn't sure how she would ever forgive herself.

"You'll have to keep a watch on her and take note of any changes in her behaviour. How she eats. How she interacts with you and your son. Check if her learning pace is the same as before. See if anything in her personality deviates from this point forward. You may also want to watch her as she sleeps in case she goes through any fits."

"Don't worry, we will." Papa responded. "And… if anything _does_ change?"

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help, in that case. You'll have to get her checked into a hospital on one of the main islands. Maybe even in Fire Country, if you're willing to risk the trip?"

Mama and Papa looked hesitantly at each other. It seemed like a variety of emotions flitted across their faces from fear to hope to worry to relief. Truthfully, I didn't understand what the adults were talking about, though I knew that they were worried about me. But… I didn't want them to be. I became overwhelmed with a desire to make them feel better. Strange… had I always felt this empathetic towards them? No matter, I don't want Mama and Papa to be upset anymore! Eva is weak now, after all. They should be celebrating!

I tried to get up, but I didn't have the energy to move from the bed. Guess that was what they meant by chakra tiredness, eh? "Mama? Papa?" I called to them, vainly trying to reach my arms out to them. Ueshima-sensei excused himself from the room and my parents came to my looked about ready to cry, through it was clear that they were trying to stay strong. I opened my hands out, to which they each placed a hand in mine. I looked to each of them and gave a weak and tired smile. "Is okay, Mama, Papa." I squeezed their hands, trying to reassure them. "Ayane is okay. Family is okay. Everything is good now." They broke into tears and wrapped me up in a tight hug. They were still worried, of course. But in the warmth of their arms I felt safe and reassured that what happened today would pass over us. Eva's dark cloud was gone, and I had the light of Mama, Papa and Hibi to take its place.

Yes, everything was going to be alright.


	7. Interlude: A Flute Solo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

Author's Note: This was originally part of the next chapter; but, seeing as it involves a time skip, I decided to separate them and treat this as more of an intermission. Everything here is done in Sho's perspective.

* * *

Intermission - A Flute Solo

From the moment Ueshima-sensei left their home for the evening, Tanaka Sho and Kotone did their familial duty and kept a vigilant eye on their youngest child. Day and night they watched for any signs of change in her little body. And, after weeks and months of watching her, they came to two startling conclusions.

The bad news: The premature chakra use had, indeed, changed their daughter.

The good news: The premature chakra use had changed their daughter for the better.

They weren't sure of how or why it happened. All that they knew was that the accident somehow resulted in Ayane _improving_ in her developments, not hindered.

She became far more social and loving than before. Asking to help with little chores around the house. Always up for playing games with Hibiki, and even encouraged his habits of sneaking about the house, imaginative adventure games or going outside to look under rocks for bugs and spiders. She became more affectionate. Giving hugs and cheering one of them up when exhausted from a day's' work or when Hibiki would scrape a knee. His little girl, who spent her first three years of life sullen and shy of the world around her, had blossomed into a caring and loving individual seemingly overnight.

She was also learning to read and speak at a much better pace, albeit she did throw in strange strings of gibberish when playing with Hibiki. At first, Sho took the bizarre words as a sign of potential brain damage. He took these worries to his wife, whom fortunately was aware of the situation and hushed his fears when she explained that it was a 'twin language' she and Hibiki had started using before the accident. It wasn't entirely unheard of. He recalled a set of Hozuki twins he knew at the Academy that use to have strange speaking habits, from odd code words to finishing each other's' sentences. Even at the end, during the graduation ceremony, they had fallen with the same screa- Enough of that. He had to shake his head from the thought. Not much use in thinking of such things now. As far as Sho was concerned, those days were far behind him.

The only thing that could be of concern was her habit of singing to herself or Hibiki in their strange twin language. It wasn't… terrible, exactly. They had sat her down and explained to her not to use chakra again, and it seemed like she understood and accepted it. But still, the risk was there. Ever present in his and Kotone's thoughts. They worked hard to hide in the shadows these last seven years, but there was no telling how long it would last or how quickly everything could unravel if Ayane or Hibiki ever carelessly mixed those two together. So they had to keep watch on both of their children, and do whatever it took to keep them safe. Hopeful that, one day, they can finally step out of the shadows of fear and secrecy and bring their family into the light of a new day.


	8. Ch 7: Winter Gentry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Six: Winter Gentry

.

 _Traveling lady, stay awhile_

 _Until the night is over_

 _I'm just a station on your way_

 _I know I'm not your lover_

Leonard Cohen - Winter Lady

.

* * *

One winter's evening, a blizzard swept through the small island of Ichī. For the Tanaka family, it may as well have been across the world. They were settled down for dinner, keeping toasty under a kotatsu and mixing ingredients together for a pot of yosenabe. The children, now five years of age, were chatting away about their morning making snowmen (Ayane wanted her snowman Orafu to come inside, insisting that her snowy friend would be happier if he was warm, while Hibiki assured her that Yuuta-san would protect him from the cold) while he and his wife teased each other about how their kids inherited their knack for wild storytelling ideas. Did they get the trait from his Kane-baa, who always had the strangest fantasies, or perhaps from Kotone's uncle Taiko, with his talent of creating unique and interesting characters?

The chatter stopped with a sharp knock on the door. Then a two second long silence followed by a light and harsh rasp in succession of each other. He and his wife exchanged quick glances. The pattern was a familiar one. A sign of allies behind the doors. Still, in times like these they always sided with extreme caution. With a quick nod of understanding Kotone herded the children to their room while he moved for the door.

He opened the door and had a lookover of the two men in front of him. The one who had knocked was an imposing figure to be seen. Six feet tall, muscular, and cold, dark eyes peering through a mask of bandage wraps. Despite the blizzard raging outside, his only shelter from the elements was a sleeveless black shirt, baggy pants, a set of wrist and leg warmers, and a giant broadsword almost as big as he was strapped to his back. The person behind him was much younger, not yet into his teenage years. With a slender body, pale skin, long black hair framing a gentle, almost feminine-looking face, and dressed in a simple blue kimono, the child appeared far less imposing than his counterpart, but Sho knew for a fact that he can be just as dangerous as the demon before him.

"Zabuza-san. Haku-san" He nodded to them in acknowledgement.

"Keyaki." Zabuza growled back. Sho didn't tense at the name, far too trained to let such an obvious slip get the better of him. Still, it was not a name he wanted spoken so openly in the presence of others.

"It's been a long time." ' _Not long enough.'_ He thinks silently to himself. But still, their presence probably comes with good reason, so he stepped aside to give them passage. "Welcome to our home."

* * *

"Who is it? Who is it?" Ayane whispered excitedly.

"Shh! I can't hear." Hibiki whispered back. He held his ear to the wood. They were hiding in a crawlspace under the floorboards, and had shimmied their way as close to the dining room as they could manage without the risk of being overheard (it took a lot of practice and a lot of scoldings from their mother before they found the perfect distance for eavesdropping). "Okay, one of them is called Mochi."

"Mochi?" An image of sweets and a bouncy pink and green monster popped in her mind. She raised an eyebrow at her brother "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I heard Mama say Mochi-san."

"O-kay then." she sighed in English. Clearly it wasn't worth risking an argument when they were so obviously snooping on one of their parents' secret meetings. She had to admit that this kind of thing made her anxious. Eva had been right when she said that something was up with the people she called her parents. But, as she got older, Ayane and Hibiki had finally been allowed to explore the nearby beaches and hills. So maybe things weren't all that bad and suspicious with her family as she assumed, right?

Hibiki hummed and nodded to himself knowingly "The other one is a girl named Haku."

Okay, now she _knew_ he wasn't hearing things right. "Haku's a boy's name!" she hissed.

He snapped his eyes open and gave her a grumpy look. "No it's not! The other one is a girl. And Mochi-san called her Haku. So there! It's a girl's name."

"But it isn't. Trust me, it _is_ a boy's name."

"How would you know?"

"Eva knows. She knew two boys named Haku." Well, not exactly knew, knew. One was an ice-wielding ninja and the other was a river dragon she saw on TV, but that counted as far as she was concerned.

"Pfft, fine." He grumbled back. He couldn't really win arguments that involved Eva's knowledge of the world. Even though Hibiki couldn't wrap his head around _everything_ Ayane talked about regarding her past life (flying boats,  solar systems, internet and whatnot) he still accepted what she said to be truths. After all, she had managed to see and learn much of the world before she died while _they_ aren't even allowed to visit the other side of the island yet!

He turned his attention back to the adults above them. Holding his breathe as he strained to hear just what was going on with his family and the two strangers.

* * *

"If what you're saying is true, the core units will be vulnerable until the spring."

"That's about the whole of it." Zabuza replied. Taking a swig of the tea offered before him.

Sho knitted his brow and stared at his own cup. ' _The supply lines had been compromised'_ Zabuza had said. This was bad. Especially with it being winter. In warmer months it could have been manageable. One could forage, fish or hunt their way through the situation until it was handled. But now? The core units of the Mist Rebellion were stuck on ration bars and whatever meager portions they already had in supply. They couldn't risk the villages for food. If too many people came through there would be whispers. Worse, they could be spotted and recognized by visiting Kiri ninja. No. That isn't a risk worth taking.

He sighed, understanding where this conversation was heading. "And you're here to take our stores to feed them?" It was hardly a question. Why else would Zabuza Momochi ever take refuge here?

Zabuza merely shrugged his shoulders and gave a grunt. Which was about as much of a 'yes' as one can get out of him in conversation.

"We will give as much as we can to the Rebellion without endangering our family's health." Good. Keep firm in your resolve. So long as things remain professional this visit won't put a tax on his family's safety.

As he suspected, Zabuza agreed to the terms. Though, he also insisted on staying for the night until the storm blew over. That wasn't a request he wanted to entertain. A look at his wife revealed the same sentiment. Still, it wasn't much use to argue against it when they were already here and a deal was being made. He just hoped that they would be gone as soon as possible.

* * *

At dawn Haku and Zabuza woke and began preparing their departure. The blizzard was still on the fringes of existence, heavy snows but without the blinding wind, but they knew that staying too long on the island of Ichī could cause complications. Both for them _and_ their anxious hosts. Keyaki Sho, ( _No. Tanaka Sho._ he had to remind himself) was leading Zabuza-san through the cellar to gather supplies among their winter stores. Haku himself was gathering the selections and bringing them inside in order to place them within storage seals. He was on his way back to the house, carrying two bags of rice over his shoulder, when a window opened and a little head popped out.

"Hello!" The little head piped. It was a small child, one of Tanaka-san's children. He had a mop of black hair messy from sleep; but his green eyes, like his infectious grin, were bright and cheery.

Haku smiled back and gave a small bow of the head "Good morning, Tanaka-kun." Another head, nearly identical to the first, then popped up through the window. The child didn't say anything, just looked at him curiously. "And good morning to you too, Tanaka-chan."

"Good morning" The little one answered back shyly.

"Ano, are you a boy or a girl?" The first one asked, which prompted a light back-handed smack on the cheek by the other, previously quiet, child.

"Hibiki!" she hissed with a whispered shout. "You can't ask something like that!"

"That's quite alright." Haku waved off with a gentle smile. He was well use to that question. What had once been a source of irritation in his childhood faded over time into a form of tired yet accepting apathy. As such, the bluntness of children hardly phased him at this point. "But, to answer your question, I am a boy."

The face of the questioning child flitted across a small selection of expressions, easily readable from extreme youth and lack of shinobi training and discipline. From surprise and confusion (it seems he had been sure Haku was a girl), to glancing at his now smirking sister sheepishly (she must have been on the other side of an apparent bet on the matter), to then regarding Haku in a state of calculation and curiosity (trying to assimilate the concept of 'androgynous boy' into his understanding of the world). All in all, a rather adorable set of expressions on the curious child.

"Oh, okay." Was all the child had to say for this new revelation.

"Why are you taking so much rice?" The girl asked him. She sounded concerned. Perhaps she understood the necessity of Winter stores?

He gave the girl a reassuring smile. "We are running low on food. Your father has offered to give us some to help us survive the season."

The girl hummed in understanding. But her eyes still held a hint of suspicion. "How much do you need?"

Ah. The girl's a clever one. She has likely seen the pile already building inside of the house. "More than what your father has offered. We will have to ask others for help as time goes on." Tanaka-chan seemed to relax with that response. The boy, Hibiki, gave a confused look and turned back to his sister.

"Do _we_ have enough to eat?" Strange. Was the boy speaking a different language?

"We should be fine. Papa said he had a good harvest this year. I think he was planning to sell the rest at port." They're both doing it. How peculiar.

Before Haku could ask about it a shout came from within the house. "Hibiki! Ayane! What did I tell you about opening your window? You'll catch a cold."

"But Mama, we wanted to meet Haku-kun and Mochi-san!"

Mochi? Haku chuckled, realizing how he butchered Zabuza's name. Though, he was also sure he hadn't properly introduced himself yet.

"No buts. Now get back inside!" The children whined as their mother plucked them off the window sill. "Please forgive my children, Haku-san. I hope they haven't caused you any trouble?"

"None at all, Tanaka-san" He smiled reassuringly. Though he knew that the lady of the house was more concerned for her children's welfare than of her unexpected guests. "I shall continue with our departure preparations."

"Yes, that would be best." She said it pleasantly enough, but her body language revealed how staunchly the ex-kunoichi desired to see them leave. Tanaka-san locked the window with a firm shut and, from the sound of things, proceeded to scold the children. Haku took that as a cue to continue on with his task.

* * *

Haku and Mochi were gone by the time the sky turned blue. That being said, Ayane and Hibiki were to remain in their room for three more hours as per house rules when visitors came by. Usually it was an annoyance to them, but during the Winter months it hardly made a difference since they didn't go outside as often. So they contented themselves by other means. Hibiki was drawing a picture and humming _A Whole New World_ to himself, while Ayane filled her time with reading a children's book.

"We should go to Finland sometime." Hibiki said, thinking out loud as he poured into his piece of paper.

Ayane stopped her story and gave him a puzzled look. "Why Finland?"

Her brother shrugged his shoulders as if the reason seemed obvious. "I want to see the sky light up. It sounds really pretty."

She gave him a warm smile. "Ya, that _does_ sound like a nice idea." She never did get to see an aurora in her last life. She didn't get to see a lot, truth be told. But she loved entertaining her brother with stories from the world beyond. "Though it'd be nice to visit when it isn't so cold." She gave a mock shiver and scrunched up her nose. "We could go in the Summer and see the Midnight Sun."

"Summer? Summer is for warm places. Like Egypt. We can see the pyramids!" He grinned playfully.

Ah, so it was _this_ game. Well, not a game so much as fantasizing what their lives would be like when they grew up. When you're cooped up on a small island, dreams were your only escape. All they needed now was a subject of play.

"Or we can go to Barcelona to see Goya's architecture." That had always been a dream of hers.

He raised his eyebrow and gave a smirk. "Explore the Amazon River?"

The game was set. Who had the better adventure plan?

"Visit the floating islands on Lake Titicaca!"

Hibiki pushed himself up from the floor and cheered. "Climb Mount Everest!"

"Still too cold! How about the monkey jungle in Bali! That's _way_ more fun than a climbing a cold,  dangerous mountain."

Hibiki hummed to himself, thinking of a good counter to impress his sister. Then his eyes lit up with inspiration. "We can see the coral reefs in Australia!"

"Ya! The fish would be nice to see. Maybe we can find Nemo!" She giggled at the thought. "Oh, what about the mosques of Isfahan? Mmm, and eat a bowl of ghormeh sabzi too!" She drooled at the thought. That had been her favourite dish in her last childhood.

"You can show me the top of the CN Tower and do that thing where we hang off the side."

"And we can eat pancakes with maple syrup and cream cheese for breakfast!" She cheered.

Her brother gave her a weird look, arms fallen back on their sides. So much for an adventure game. "Why do you always act more excited about food than exploring?"

"Because food is amazing, and people's chakra taste weird." She grimaced at the thought of the weird tastes she got from Haku and Mochi just from being a room away.

"Oi, I thought you said mine tastes fine." He pouted. Crossing his arms in faux disappointment.

"Ya, but it's not like real food. Like pasta or crepes or-"

"Fried bugs from Thailand?" He smirked.

"Eww! No!" She giggled and tossed the book at his arm. He knocked it away and jumped on her, chanting over 'tasty, yummy bugs'.

"Frogs! Snails! Grasshoppers! Scorpions!" He started trickling her sides. "They're gonna fry them up and make them crawl down your throat!"

She squealed and started tickling him back. The twins rolled around the floor taunting each other with all of the wild things they would do. From pushing each other down sand dunes and waterfalls to stuffing bananas down their shirts and having monkeys chase after them.

After a while the kids started getting tired and laid on the backs, panting for breath.

"But really," Ayane pushed through gasps. "Do you think we'll be able to see all of that?"

"Of course!" He panted and turned his head to face her with a grin. "When we grow up, that's _all_ we're gonna do. See the world, and everything in it." He closed his eyes, imagining himself in all of those wonderful places. " Just you wait. One of these days…" He turned back to her and reached his arm up with a pinky sticking out. "It'll be you and me. Tanaka Hibiki and Ayane: World Travelers! What do you think?"

Ayane smiled at her brother adoringly. It was a great dream. And a fun one too. Her last brother, well, Eva's brother ( _But still hers. They share that family. No matter how often she tries to separate herself from Eva's mindframe_ ), he and his wife had made a living out of travelling the world and filming their adventures. It looked like so much fun! But her past self was too closed-in as a person to take those risks.

 _But this isn't her world anymore._

"Mm!" She nodded, wrapping her own pinky into his. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Author's Note: If you're familiar with the song mentioned at the start, you may have noticed that the lyrics of the song have some reflections on the chapter.

Also, does anyone know of songs related to brothers and going places? Trying to think up a song-related title for a future chapter but can't find anything that really sticks.


	9. Ch 8: Awareness is the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Awareness is the Enemy

"Awareness is the enemy of sanity. For once you hear the screaming, it never stops." -Emilie Autumn

* * *

"Ayane, Hibiki, wake up!"

I opened my bleary eyes to find my mother shaking us awake. My brain was too tired, it couldn't possibly be morning yet. Could it? Blinking at the surroundings of our room, I noticed soft moonlight streaming through the window, which confirmed my thoughts exactly.

Hibiki groaned in half sleep. "Is too early" he whined.

"Shh!" Mama shushed with a finger to her lips.

It was then I finally noticed the look of panic on her face. I bolted up and tried to shake the sleep from my mind. Something was happening. I'd never seen Mama look so scared before. I wanted to ask, but she needed us to be quiet. So I scrambled out of bed and tried to signal Mama asking what we should do. It was honestly more of a flailing of arms and eyebrows, but Mama still gave a small expression of relief (pride?) and raised a hand that looked like 'wait here'. She turned her attention to my still sleepy brother and picked him up from the bed. Grabbing my hand, she led us to the entrance of the crawl space.

I wanted to stop her as she pulled us inside. This wasn't right. Why are we running? Why isn't Papa with us? Were Haku-san and his partner back? I wanted to ask her all of these questions but I knew that, whatever it was, it was something serious enough to not risk drawing attention or delaying time. We moved through the crawlspace and out of a secret panel that led outside of the house. ' _Huh, never noticed that before'._ I thought vaguely. She repositioned Hibiki onto her back (who was now awake enough to hold on) and took me up in her arms and started running.

And boy was she fast! She sped across the snow-covered field at breakneck speed, reaching the nearby woods within seconds. I craned my neck to look back at the house as it shrunk in the distance. It looked so small and dark, I couldn't see what was so dangerous that we had to run. Looking at it longer I noticed something strange. A sound was coming from the house. It sounded like… music?

"Don't listen!" Mama shouted. Hibiki and I jumped and looked to her in confusion. "Whatever you do, keep looking forward and _Do Not Listen_ to it!" I was shocked by her level of alarm, and also incredibly confused. What could be dangerous about a flute playing music? Wait, why would there even _be_ a flute playing in the first place?

Still, I took her warning to heart and tried to pay attention to the woods around us. To be honest I could barely keep my eyes open on account of the wind speed. Just how fast was she running? It didn't even feel human. But I made an effort anyways. With hope, we might reach somewhere safe where she could finally explain what on Earth was happening.

I heard a branch break and looked above at the source of the sound. There was somebody there, _running_ across the canopy! _How in the hell?!_ I looked down to warn Mama, only to see two more people flanking us at that same ridiculous speed. "Mama!" I shouted, trying to warn her.

"I know, Aya-chan. Hold on!" Suddenly she twisted to the right, dodging a knife that had been aimed directly at us. More knives were thrown, but Mama was somehow able to dodge each one deftly. I thought with a vain hope that maybe we could outrun them, but that was quashed when the person above jumped to the ground ahead and boxed us in.

She put me and Hibiki down in front of a tree and positioned herself as a shield against our attackers.

It was then that I finally took a look at them. The moon was hidden by the clouds so it was hard to see. But I could make out the outlines of their bodies. Baggy clothing, daggers in hand, and they seemed to be wearing some sort of white masks over their faces. They were terrifying; and yet, for some strange reason, oddly familiar. Hibiki and I held onto each other tightly, afraid of what would happen next.

One of the assailants leaped towards us, but Mama began to fight against him, blocking each strike blade for blade. ' _When did she get a dagger?'_ And, for that matter, since when could their mother fight? She was moving in ways I had never seen before. Twisting, dodging, striking and blocking all in ways you would expect from a Bruce Lee movie. Seriously, what in the hell was going on here?!

Suddenly Mama cried to us "Run for it!" as she dodged another strike.

' _Run? How can we run away from monsters like that?'_ My mind reeled frantically amidst the chaos around us and my body went frozen stiff with fear.

"Come on!" Hibiki shouted, pulling my arm and moving us away from the fight. I didn't want to run. I didn't want to leave Mama behind, but she and Hibiki were right. We had to get away while she could distract them.

I broke out of my frozen state and let my brother pull me away from the fight. Hibiki and I ran as fast as our little legs could carry us, trying desperately to find a place to hide. Somewhere behind us I could hear a scream. _Mama!_ The cry caught me off guard and made me stumble, but Hibiki held a firm grip on my arm and pulled me back up to keep up the pace.

Not long after the scream we heard movement behind us. The attackers had gotten back onto their chase, and I tried desperately not to think of what that meant for my mother. We tried to hide under some yew bushes, but there wasn't much hope against monsters like that. Within seconds they were on us. One of them grabbed our ankles and dragged us out from our hiding place. "No!" Hibiki shouted and grabbed a nearby stick to try and whack the man with it. "Let go!" The man whipped Hibiki against a tree trunk, forcing him to pass out.

"Hibiki!" I cried out.

"Quiet." The man growled. I whimpered, but tried to smother the sound as much as I could. ' _ **That son of a bitch, kill him!'**_ My inner beast snarled, well awake and aware of the action going on around us. But what could I do? I wasn't a fighter in my last life, and I was a five year old in this one. I was damn well useless against these people hurting my family. There was nothing I could do against these sons of bitches.

Mr. Son Of A Bitch put each of us under his arms and ran back at that ridiculous pace back to where we left our mom. The moon had broken through the clouds by then, and the sight before me was nothing short of gruesome. There was blood everywhere, splashed up against the rocks. At the centre of it was my mother, lying on her back with her throat slit and her stomach gashed and oozing what I could only assume were entrails. One of the masked men was hunched over her, in the process of severing her head from her body. The bastard was cutting up my mother! I started screaming and crying out for her. And Mr. Son Of A Bitch decided to shush me by grabbing at the front of my sleeping shirt and slamming me down to the ground, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"Ah, what noisy brats." The bastard with the knife complained. "Just kill them and get it over with, Ishida."

"You saw the father." The man, apparently named Ishida (though Mr. Son Of A Bitch suited him just fine in my books), replied "He was a Keyaki. The mother too, most likely. These brats could be of use to us."

' _ **Of use? Fuck you, we're not gonna be used by anybody!'**_ And if I _didn't_ just get the wind knocked out of me, I might've had the courage to let her say as much. I looked up at him, and noticed him in a lot more detail now that there was some light. The man had dark blue hair spiking out from behind his white mask. The mask itself had slits for eyes, with blue curved triangles marking each cheek and four angled tildes on the forehead. It was the second time that night that these creepy motherfuckers made me feel an eerie twinge of familiarity.

"Doubt it." The bastard replied. I could hear a sickening crunch from his direction. Perhaps it was good I was knocked to the ground. I don't think I'd want to have seen what he just did to my mother's corpse. "The Mizukage will just kill 'em like the rest of this trash."

At that line all of the obscenities and threats shouting in my head stopped like a record scratch, as every voice focused on that single sentence. ' _ **W**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _t_ _**t**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _f_ _ **u**_ _c_ _ **k**_ _d_ _ **i**_ _d_ _**h**_ _e_ _**j**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _t_ _**s**_ _a_ _ **y**_ _?_ '

"I'm not talking about bringing them to the Mizukage."

 _Mizukage._ I didn't misheard that. They actually said Mizukage. As in water shadow. As in Kage of the Land of Water. As in fucking Naruto type of shit. My brain was buzzing. I couldn't even hear them anymore as my entire world collapsed on itself and little hints of my life started clicking into place. These people were wearing masks, _ANBU_ masks. They were fighting with daggers, ' _kunai'_ a memory whispers, and running at inhuman speeds. My _mother_ was fighting with daggers and running at inhuman speeds. My parents were secretive people, living on an island in isolation and only visited by strange, intimidating people or the local doctor. The doctor who had warned me about using _chakra_. No. No, this wasn't happening!

My brain was spinning out theories at lightning speed.

 _1\. This is the Naruto Universe. But that's impossible, because Naruto is a TV and a manga. You can't reincarnate into a fiction._

 _2\. I didn't die. This is some fever dream. Yes, that's it. I'm in a coma. I am_ not _dead. Oh my god, my family has been waiting for me to wake up for five years! Or has it been five years? Maybe this whole thing is passing in a blur compared to reality. But I'm feeling pain. Agony steaming from my back. You can't feel pain in a dream!_

 _3\. This isn't a coma. I really reincarnated. I am alive. But not in Japan. This is the Naruto Universe. HOW IS THIS THE NARUTO UNIVERSE?_

My brain was on a loop that I couldn't break out of.

 _4\. Was I crazy? You can feel pain and see hallucinations and still be alive. Could a car accident make you crazy? Did I pull a Phineas Gage? Does that mean Mama, Papa and Hibiki aren't real? But they_ are _real. I love them, I love them, I love them, and now they're DEAD!_

I couldn't take it. There was too much happening. Too much noise in my head and stinging in my eyes and the smell of blood in my nose. No, no, it was all real. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?_ I started screaming, shrieking into the night. It was all I could do to keep the insanity at bay. I screamed and screamed until a force knocked my head to the side. Then everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note: And so it begins. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Btw, anyone know any songs on the topic of siblings/brothers or travel?


	10. Ch 9: Undercurrent

Author's Note: Fun Fact: this is the longest chapter I've written, yet it isn't in Ayane's P.O.V

Unfun Fact: I had to give up trying to think of a title that was a song reference or music pun. Nothing seemed to fit, to the point where I was tempted to redo all of my chapter titles and drop the pattern altogether. If you have any ideas for a new title, I'll be happy to hear it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Undercurrent

Hibiki

It had been two days since their world turned upside down. And it all happened so fast that Hibiki hadn't been able to really understand what had gone on. One moment his mama was carrying him and his sister across the field, then they were in the forest running away from the scary people, and the next thing he knew he was on a boat. With the scary people all around him.

When he woke up he tried to ask where his mama and papa were. But the scary people had only laughed at him and pointed to two of three small grey boxes, saying that they were in _there_. Which made no sense because they weren't big enough to fit people inside; but the thought of the mean people squeezing a person inside of a square foot box scared him enough to not ask about the boxes again. He couldn't ask anything else either. His wrists were scratched up and his arms were cramped from the rope tying his hands behind his back. And he was cold. And hungry. And had to use the potty. But if he asked for anything at all they would kick him to the ground or toss him in the water. And when they'd fish him out and hear him cough and gasp for air they would laugh and laugh and laugh.

He hated the scary people! They were mean and cruel to him. They took him away from Mama and Papa and their home.

And Ayane…

He glanced back at his sister's form. A crumpled mess on the ground. Hands tied behind her back, like his; but her eyes… They were open, but empty. They didn't see anything. And when Hibiki shouted at her to wake up, she never changed, like she couldn't hear him. Aya laid there unmoving since the first time Hibiki saw she had woken up. He didn't know what the scary people had done to his sister to make her like this, but he hated them all the more for it.

* * *

On the third day at sea, the boat found its way to shore. It wasn't his island. Some new place with steep rocky cliffs, tall winter-green trees, and mist pouring in from above. The lanky man with the dull pink-purple hair tied off the boat while the brown-haired woman and the blue-haired man gathered up the boxes and packs. When they were done, the lanky man came back on the boat and threw bags over the kids' heads. The sudden darkness made him more scared of what was going on, and a whimper slipped out of him. He heard a *tsk* sound and got hit in the belly.

"Quiet, you." The lanky man hissed. Hibiki shuddered, but forced himself to not make another sound. He felt his body get lifted up by the man and placed under his arm. From there the wind picked up, and the group was on the move.

After a while the speed of their pace changed from leaping runs into a walk. The sounds of wind and leaves disappeared behind them and was replaced with clicks and clanks that were alien to him. The closest Hibiki could relate the sounds to were the creaking noises from their home at night. But the tone was deeper than that. Almost like knocking empty cups against stone. Whatever all of the strange sounds were, he didn't like it. Nothing about this place felt right. The smell had no wood or earth or food or anything that made you think of living things. Worst of all, this place didn't seem to have any _warmth_ to it. Like any happiness or life would get snuffed out if it tried. Feeling that, all he could do was shudder as his stomach tightened in knots.

The scary people knocked against a door. A lighter but solid clang not much different from the rest of the place. The door must have been a thick one. Enough that even the 'Enter' calling from the other side sounded quiet. The door creaked open and the group walked inside.

"Yo, Saitō." The pink-purple man greeted. "It's been a while." There was a hummed 'nn' in return. Hibiki was dropped to the ground with a thud.

"What's this?" A new voice gruffed.

"A present." The man with the dark blue hair responded. He lifted the hoods off of their heads for emphasis. "Two brats for the barracks."

Hibiki blinked at the sudden brightness. The room was in shades of white from floor to ceiling. The floor was made of some kind of weird, greyish, smoothed out piece of stone. The walls were tinged yellow with stains, with the wall of his left holding a long knife on display. The ceiling was the source of the bright white lights, so it was hard to get much of a look from it. The place also had a weird stinky smell to it, but Hibiki wasn't sure where it was coming from. Aside from all of that, the room itself had several tall bookcases and drawer-shelf things, a wood table over a rug, and a lot of books and paper piling on the table.

At the table, sat the new man. His dark hair was pulled back into a braid, exposing a pale face with sharp angles to it. The man's mouth was tight, all aside from a white, smoking stick hanging from the corner of his lips. His forehead was creased in concentration, staring hard at Hibiki and his sister with cold, dark blue eyes that made Hibiki want to curl up and hide away.

"Blood limit?" The man asked.

"Orion." The blue-haired man replied. The Cold man flicked his eyes to the adults, to the kids, then back to the adults. With two fingers he pulled the stick out of his mouth and breathed out the smoke.

"How did you find them?"

"We were running a mission to track two members of the Rebellion." The woman answered. "They had a rendezvous at a safe house on the Eastern chain. Kuma's team went on to track the rebels, and we remained to identify the traitors. Turns out they were members of the Keyaki clan in hiding.

"Not that it did them much good." The pink-haired man chuckled as he drummed his fingers across the two boxes under his arms.

The woman tsked at him. "I'm sure Inago wouldn't agree with you on that one". Hibiki didn't know who Inago was, all he knew for sure was that he was the man struck in the other box back on the boat.

"Regardless," The blue-haired man interrupted "the adults have been dealt with and the kids will get the same if the higher ups catch wind of who they were. We're happy to do so, but figured you'd make better use of them."

"And you're willing to give them up out of the goodness of your heart?" The cold man's face seemed to light up, just a bit, when he said that. It sounded like there was a secret joke between them.

The blue haired man shrugged. "Well, a little reciprocity wouldn't hurt much, would it?"

The cold man huffed with a smirk, and pulled a small bag from a drawer in his desk. He removed a few coins from it and then tossed the bag to the group. The blue man peeked inside and rummaged through the other coins. He grinned and closed it up. "Thanks for the business." He joked. "Sorry we can't stay, but it'd be better to meet back with the others before they start wondering where we are."

The cold man nodded and said his goodbyes as the group made their way out.

"Suriyama" He called out as the door was closing.

Another man came into the room. This one was a droopy eyed man with a mop of yellow hair spiking downward past his ears. The top covered by a purple bandana with a strange bit of metal on it. His jacket and pants were a dark blue, though his shirt was black and he had bandages wrapped around his ankles. It reminded Hibiki of the bandages on the scary people. Though, like the cold man, he didn't wear a scary white mask and had a long nail-thing sticking out of his mouth. Hibiki wondered if people in this place just really enjoyed chewing on things?

"Yes, taicho?" The man, Suriyama, asked.

"Take these two to the cells. I'll deal with them later."

"Understood." Suriyama replied. The man picked them up in each arm and started to walk out.

"Boy," Suriyama stopped and turned as the cold man called out. He seemed to be focusing on Hibiki, though he didn't understand why. "What's wrong with your sister?"

Hibiki's shoulders tightened in worry. He risked a glance at his sister, lying limp under Suriyama's arm like a doll. "I-I don't know. She's been like that since they had us."

He glared at him, muttering the words "incompetent fools" under his breath. "Get Tajima to look at the girl. I have no interest in a useless recruit."

"Yes, taicho." The blonde nodded, and moved them out of the room.

* * *

Hibiki looked around carefully as Suriyama carried them through the strange new place. The source of the clinking and clanking sounds he had heard had been from the walls themselves. They had the same bright lights as in the cold man's room, but the walls were a lighter white and lined with metal columns. Metal for walls? He had never seen so much in his life. Let alone imagine it to be used for something other than tools. There were even lines of metal criss-crossing around parts of the the ceiling. It was a weird. And, from what Hibiki could see through quick looks at the winding halls, the entire place seemed to be made that way.

After a few turns they ended up in front of one of the new place's many metal doors. Suriyama took a set of keys out and used one of them to unlock the door. As it swung open, Hibiki flinched at the dark space in front of him. A sad and dim place with only little bits of electric lights. So different from the bright lights he saw before. Then he looked down and saw that there was nothing but a long set of steps. He could hardly see where they led to. His insides felt curled up and afraid. Like when he got up too high on a tree and thought he was gonna fall, or that time he got lost in the woods when there was a big fog.

This place, he thought, was where that cold and miserable feeling was coming from.

He gulped nervously as Suriyama led them downwards. Each step echoing around metal and the red-brown stone that slowly took over the walls. In some ways, this level didn't end up much different from the one above. It had winding halls leading to unknown places and strangely built things he wasn't use to. But, where the upper floor felt dead and lifeless, here, he could tell, did have signs of other people. Little sounds of quiet whispers or movement echoed around the place. They didn't seem pleasant or happy, but at least it showed _some kind_ of life. And that gave him a bit of hope in his mind.

Hope that was quickly stomped out when he saw the rooms. Rows on either side of him lined with three walls of stone, and one with metal bars. With only pots and musty futons inside. Some were empty. Others had kids inside. _Other kids!_ The thought was amazing to Hibiki, who only ever had his sister for a friend. But the thought was drowned out by the horror of how the kids looked. Clothes were ragged on some or, worse, stained with blood. Bodies that were bruised up and bandaged. Some were shivering on their futons, others sat sad against walls with slumped shoulders. The few who looked up as Suriyama passed them had dead eyes, not so different from how Ayane's have looked the past few days.

Hibiki shivered in horror. Thinking to himself if that was how _he'd_ look if he stayed here too long? Partway through the line of rooms Suriyama stopped to unlock and slide open one of the barred doors. The metal screeched and grated in Hibiki's ears. But the pain was only half as bad as getting himself tossed into the room. Grunting with pain, Hibiki tried to rock himself to sit up. Though as he steadied himself on his knees he heard the screeching sound behind him as the door was slammed closed. Pushing himself up on his feet, he turned back to watch as Suriyama locked him in. Ayane still under his arm.

"Wait! Where are you taking my sister?" He hobbled over to the bars in a panic. He had already lost so much. Now they were taking his sister away from him too?

"Relax brat." The man waved off, taking four short steps across the hall to the opposite room. He unlocked those doors as he did before with Hibiki. Only change being that he at least showed a small bit of kindness and laid his empty-eyed sister on her side near the foot of the door.

Hibiki let go a breath of relief. Even if Aya was broken, having one of his family nearby was a small bit of comfort.

Suriyama locked the bars shut and left them for the bright floor above. His feet echoing low and distant with each step. The sound hit him with a low shudder running down his back. It gave away just how _empty_ the place was. He could already feel it start to eat at him. Fists tightened and struggling beneath the rope. Tears started to leak through. His breath hitched and sped up as panic started to sneak in.

This wasn't right! It wasn't fair! He wanted his mama and his papa and for his sister to be alright. He just wanted to go _home_!

He fell to his knees as the tears poured out. It was all too much. Just _too much_. And he didn't know what to do.

"Not much use in crying, kid." A voice nudged its way into his ear.

Hibiki sniffed and blinked away tears as he turned to the sound of the voice. It came from the cage on his right of his sister's. At the corner of it sat an older boy in raggy, light yellow-brown clothes with orange hair and violet eyes. The strangest thing about him, though, was that he had a cheerful smirk on his face and an arm hanging lazily out of the bars. As if he didn't have a care in the world.

"All it'll give you is a face covered in snot." The boy joked.

Feeling embarrassed, Hibiki wiped his face with a pant leg and shuffled to the edge of the bars.

"Can- Can you tell me where we are? Why did they take us away? How do we get home?"

The boy hummed to himself, looking up in thought while coming up with an answer. "The short answer to the first is that we're at the Undercurrent. As for _why_ , it's cuz of your blood limit."

Neither of those answers explained anything to Hibiki. But wait. Didn't the cold man say something about the second part? "What's a blood limit?"

"Your special power. You know, making lava or ice or whatever it is you got."

Making… what? That's not something he's ever heard of before. Well, except from stories of a couple movies Eva saw when she was alive. But those were imaginary. People aren't able to do stuff like that. Right? But then that means… he was taken away for no reason! "But I can't _do_ anything like that!" He argued.

The boy lifted an eyebrow, looking him over like he was seeing a different person. "How old are you, kid?"

That was a new one. Hibiki had to take a moment to remember the answer. "Five."

"Oh." The boy sounded it out, coming to a realization. "You're a clan kid, aren't you?"

Hibiki didn't give an answer to that. He didn't even know what a 'clan kid' was.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Hibiki." he answered simply.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Your _full_ name, kid."

"Oh. Tanaka Hibiki."

"Tanaka?" The boy knitted his brows. "Can't say I've heard of that one." The boy then distracted himself, standing up to crane his head through the bars.

"What's _your_ name?" Hibiki asked him.

"Hmm?" The boy what only half listening at that point. "Oh, it's Pakko. Hey, Takahiro!" He shouted through the hall. "You still here? What blood limit does the Tanaka clan have?"

"There _isn't_ a Tanaka clan, you idiot." A voice snapped from a few cells down Hibiki's left. "And don't address my name so casually. It's disrespectful."

"Fine, fine, oh _do_ forgive me Takahiro no kimi!" He boy mocked.

"You're an ass." The voice of Takahiro grumbled.

"Mah, mah, tell me something I don't know." Pakko waved off. Then his eyes snapped open, remembering what he called the other boy out for. "You _sure_ there isn't a Tanaka Clan, ugh, Takahiro-san?" Ending that last word in a groan, pretending to be polite.

Hibiki could hear the other boy give a tired and annoyed sigh. "If there is one, they're not from the Land of Water."

"Huh. That so?" Pakko asked, thinking on that idea. "Hey Rin, you know of a Tanaka Clan on the mainland?"

Suddenly a bunch of voices groaned and shouted out from different cells.

"Oh god, _shut up_ , Pakko!"

"She's already gone."

"We're trying to sleep!"

"Rin left a few hours ago."

"Why is everyone being so loud?"

Hibiki was floored by the sudden tide of voices. For one, everyone had seemed so lifeless before. So hearing half of them talking like ordinary kids was surprising. Not to mention that he was getting exposed to more people today than he's had his whole entire life! It was a lot for him to take in. And, in an unusual way, it was also exciting.

"Pakko-san?" Hibiki called out quietly. The violet-eyed boy turned at the sound of his name. "What's the Undercurrent? And why do they need 'clan kids'?"

"The Undercurrent is exactly like it's name." Pakko smirked, like it was some sort of joke only a few people knew. "You see, kid, while the main current flows one way," He arched his right arm above his head, then quickly swiped his left arm below. "The undercurrent pulls you down and drags you another way."

Hibiki blinked at him. "I don't get it."

"He means that they rip you apart and make you their slave." A girl whispered from the room beside his.

Hibiki whipped his head towards the girl's voice. He couldn't see her with the stone wall between them, but it wasn't enough to hide her words from him.

Pakko sighed unhappily. "Come on, Kiku. Why did you have to go and say that?" he whined. "The kid's gonna start crying again."

"He has to understand what this place is." The girl argued. Her tone even, yet a little sad. "There's no point in trying to hide the truth. It'll just get him killed faster." Hibiki shivered. She was right. He was getting distracted from the strangeness of new kids that he had half-forgotten where he was. He heard the girl give a soft sigh. "Put your back against the bars next to me, Tanaka-san. I can reach over and untie your binds."

He wasn't sure exactly _how_ Kiku-san knew he was still tied up, but he followed her instructions gratefully. Pushing his back against the bars, he felt her hands on his work their ways through the knots. Feeling the rope drop, he let his arms fall for the first time in days. Letting his hands turn in front of him and gently touch the red-raw skin on his wrists.

He turned towards the wall that separated them and thanked Kiku for her help.

Pakko took that as a cue and turned to face Ayane's cell. "Hey, Tanaka-chan, head over here and I can untie you, too."

But his sister didn't move.

"She can't hear you, Pakko-san." Kiku informed him.

"Why? Is she deaf?"

"Aya hasn't woken up since the scary people in the masks took us." Hibiki answered.

"Huh? But her eyes were open when Suriyama brought you in."

Hibiki flushed and turned his eyes to the ground. "She…" he started. But he couldn't continue. He couldn't explain what was wrong because he didn't _know_ what was wrong with her.

"The body is awake, but the mind is closed in on itself." Kiku explained.

Hibiki's head snapped to her cell again. "How do you know?" He asked.

"It's a factor of my blood limit." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I can see and hear beyond what most others can. Including the ability to see into a person's soul."

Hibiki blinked at that. Tilting his head to the side as he thought over her explanation. That was an interesting ability, in his mind. Despite his age, the idea of souls had come up a few times in his life. Mainly in trying to figure out why it was that his sister could remember other lives when he and his parents couldn't. Also because Aya would sometimes get in her "philosophical moods", as she called them, and talk about it. Though it was kind of hard to understand what she was saying half of the time. But, to be able to _see_ souls? Now that changes things. He wondered mildly if that meant she could see Eva inside of Aya too?

From the distance the kids heard the doorway open and someone making their way down the steps. All at once he heard them go quiet and scurry away from the bars. "Tajima, the medic, is coming to look at your sister." Kiku stated. "Not that it will do much good for her."

Hibiki's stomach clenched in fear. "Why?" He asked in fright. What would happen if they couldn't fix her? He remembered what the cold man said earlier. Did that mean they'd kill her? He couldn't let that happen! He pushed through the bars and whispered to Kiku desperately. "Kiku-san, can you tell me what's wrong with her? What's going on in her soul? Maybe I can help her get better!"

For the first time, Kiku knelt close enough to the bars for Hibiki to see her face. All he could make out was a pale face framed with light hair, and red eyes. Eyes he could almost swear were glowing as they focused on his sister's crumpled body. Her brow knitted tight, then the glow faded as she blinked away what she saw with a sigh.

"There's nothing you can do to help her. That soul... it's in chaos."


	11. Ch 10: When Worlds Collide

Author's Note: This is the last chapter I'll be posting for two months. I'll be participating in NaNoWriMo this year and need the next ten days to prep.

Fun Fact: Last year's NaNoWriMo is what gave birth to this story. I had written over 23,000 words of the first few chapters as well as potential future ones. Then, after months of gathering courage, decided to post it on this website as well as start my other fanfiction story. Just want to say that I'm very grateful that this contest helped me get back into writing. This time around I'll be testing my abilities by writing an original story! Anyone else taking part in NaNo this year?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine. Any characters you see here that aren't from their stories are completely my own.

* * *

Chapter Ten: When Worlds Collide

 _Now who's the light and who is the devil?_

 _You can't decide so I'll be your guide._

Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide

* * *

There is silence. There is chaos. One hemisphere stuffed full of with a swirling, milky mass. Wisps of white and grotesquely dull blue flushed throughout within a black enclosure. On the other hemisphere was where emptiness laid supreme. Silence so deafening that it hurt. Side by side, the world of massing liquid smoke and the empty world were starkly out of balance. Like the tilt of scales, their worlds rolled round and round in unison. Attempts in vain hope to bring balance to the chaos.

And in that loop, we suffered.

 _They're dead. They're dead and gone forever._

 _ **We never died. We're trapped in an endless void.**_

 _My family. What's happened to them?_

 _ **What's happened to me?**_

 _Those men are ninja. This world is Naruto's._

 _ **It's all a lie. A figment of our minds.**_

 _Did I really die?_

 _ **Or are we insane?**_

 _Why here? Why come to a world that doesn't exist?_

 _ **Did we cling to dreams too hard? Was it an escape?**_

 _But I was happy with my life here._

 _ **But I had been content with my life before.**_

 _What if there was a reason for coming to this place?_

 _ **This world is nothing but chaos and destruction.**_

 _Perhaps we can make a difference._

 _ **Perhaps this is hell.**_

Somewhere within the spin of our worlds, a latch was felt at the bridge. A glowing green hook tugged at the seams, slowing the momentum of our spin. We swirled within our realms without notice or care. Our voices still asking, asking.

Out from unseen shadows, a figure drifted into being. It was both known and unknown. It was not us, yet it weaved as though part of the mental fabric. Stepping into the light of our awareness, it cloaked itself into a guise of familiarity. Albeit an unusual appearance to most. Golden, scaly skin and wavy, shoulder length hair. It wore a long-sleeved shirt and pants in medieval black-scaled leather, laced boots, and topped with a copper, reptilian leather vest . Resembling a figure we vaguely recalled and enjoyed from a television series long time ago.

It regarded us coolly as we floated in our respective realms. A smirk slowly surfacing on it's face.

" **Now** _ **this**_ **is an unusual predicament, isn't it?"** The creature in disguise drawled.

" **G** o **a** w **a** y **.** " We answered in unison. It was an intrusion on our misery. We had no need for interference.

" **A little hard to do that, dearie."** It chided, glancing at the hook as it did so. " **You've been asleep for too long. And that's causing problems for us** _ **all**_ **on the outer realm."**

We paused. Each turning towards the newcomer. The figure addressed itself as part of us, and curiosity took hold of our attention. Just what _was_ this thing?

It clapped its hands together in glee. " **That's** _ **much**_ **better."** It cheered in a mock congratulatory tone. The figure took it as an invitation to float closer to our swirling bubble. " **Now, I don't suppose you two would mind leaving your little pity party and rejoin the rest of the waking world, hmm?"**

Ayane's expression flattened. "My parents are _dead_." She stated. Emphasizing her distaste that the figure would be so callous as to tease her for her current state of affairs.

" **Yes, yes, I'm well aware of that."** It waved off nonchalantly. " **But the question remains: what are you going to do about it?"**

She blinked at him, her expression faltered into sadness. "There's nothing I can do about that."

" **Well** _ **sure**_ **there is!"** It goaded. The creature slid through the makeshift barrier. Fragments of its guise slipped away, leaving particles of gold in its wake to swirl amongst the milk-like smoke. It edged closer to her, near enough to touch. It locked its eyes with hers, challenging her in his smile. " **You can get revenge."**

It's large, amber eyes mesmerized her; and it's offer, hypnotic.

Revenge.

Could she really do that? Did she even _want_ revenge?

Yes, they hurt her family. They killed her mother, possibly her father and brother as well. Feelings of anger and hatred stirred from long lost instincts of ages past.

No, revenge isn't the way to do things. What does revenge entail? Pain. Torture. Murder. Is she the type of person whom could put someone through that sort of agony? No, that wasn't the type of person she was.

 _Though perhaps there should be exceptions to that rule?_

From the other side of void Evangeline laughed, snapping Ayane from her thoughts. The creature whipped his head towards her and narrowed his eyes. " **May I ask what's so funny?"** he growled.

" **Oh,** _ **where**_ **do I start?"** Evangeline sneered. Not even bothering to look at him as she floated in her realm. " **The fact that you think a five year old could take revenge on ninja, or the fact that you're taking these hallucinations seriously?"**

It quirked an eyebrow at her. Looking between Ayane and Evangeline, its mind calculating. " **You think this is an illusion?"** His voice sounded surprised.

" **I know it is."** She replied. Voice flippant as she said so.

The figure righted itself up and crossed his arms. His intrigue made him float midway towards her side of the realm. Gold particles sweeping tendrils into the emptiness. " **And what makes you so sure? After all, you've watched your… compadre, here, live and grow for the past five years. And now suddenly you've changed your mind?"** It was clear from the creature's accusing tone that it already knew the answer. But it seemed that it wanted to humor an answer, or perhaps simply wanted Evangeline to voice her thought out loud?

" **Of course I did!"** She snapped at him. Embarrassed at being called out for her change in mind. Breaking away from the sudden eye contact and his calculating smirk, she tried to smother out that embarrassment and gave a shuddering sigh. Turning her back on the others in the bubble. " **Accepting the alternative would be…"** she sighed again " **it's completely insane!"**

The figure shrugged at that. " **Well at this point notions of sanity are more of a loose fit, all things considered."** it joked. Eyeing the swirling cage and the tugging green chain as it did so.

Eva twisted upside down and gave him an unamused stare. " **You referring to the part where I was somehow 'reborn' in an anime universe, or how I'm apparently having an existential argument with a Rumpelstiltskin caricature?"**

The creature giggled and waved a carefree hand. " **Well you can't blame me for how I look, dearie. This is simply the form you two required of me."**

"And… what exactly _are you?" Ayane asked._

" **Why, I'm** _ **you!**_ " The false Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed. " **And** _ **you** **,**_ " It gestured at Evangeline. " **And, well, I'm part of the entire operation here, really. I'm, how do they put it? 'A part of what is and shall forever be' and all that good stuff."** It gesticulated outward to the mental plain beyond.

" **So… you're me. Us. And,** _ **for some reason**_ **, we needed you to look like... Rumpelstiltskin?"** Evangeline asked hesitantly, almost disbelieving. But it sounded better than saying "a selfish, half-mad pseudo villain known for manipulating others to achieve his own ends."

" **Well, today, at least."** The figure shrugged. " **It wouldn't be the first time I've had to take a form like this. In your era you were rather obsessed with television characters. Particularly the half-mad, deal-making ones."** It had a teasing glint in it's eye as it said that last bit. Somehow knowing what she had intended underneath the surface.

Evangeline pushed back at that. Surprised that he had caught on so easily.

" **Which reminds me,"** It's eyes flickered to the chain, which had started to groan with strain. He turned his attention back to Ayane, whom had been eyeing the two of them warily. " **You're going to have to decide fast on that offer, dearie. The sooner you break out from this place, the sooner we can put plans into action."**

Ayane kept her face somewhat blank. "But she's right, you know." The creature frowned at her. "With what she said earlier. I'm only a kid. How could I possibly take revenge on trained killers?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed like a disappointed teacher whose student just gave the 'dog ate my homework' excuse. " **Well you can't get your revenge** _ **now**_ **, obviously. That would be ridiculous. But you're missing some obvious pieces of the puzzle here."**

"What do you mean?"

" _ **What do I mea-!**_ " It stopped itself and sighed as it shook its head. " **Oh, dearie, dearie, dear. I really have to spell this out for you, don't I?"** It drifted to her side and sat her up onto his knee. Holding her arms firm, but gentle, in his hands. " **Now listen close, little Aya, and pay attention. Those soldiers out there, the one thing that was obvious was that they could have killed you, but they didn't. They said you could be useful. How, exactly? I don't know. But what I** _ **do**_ **know is that, once you leave here, you can find out. In the meantime, they will likely be training you. This** _ **is**_ **a world of ninja, after all."** From the other end, Evangeline gave a dismissive huff. Which Rumpelstiltskin made sure to staunchly ignore. " **They will train you. Make you stronger. Make you** _ **useful**_ **. And, when the time is right, you can exact your revenge as you see fit."**

Ayane gave him a slow, deliberate nod. Absorbing that information and slowly letting it seep into her working knowledge of this world. It was possible, theoretically. Training montages and academy scenes flitted briefly across her vision to support it. But that was on the superficial level. Distant from reality. Distant from _her_ reality. There's a difference between seeing a show about children training to becoming soldiers and _being_ one of those children. How would it work, when you yourself are thrown into the equation? That wasn't a question she was quite yet ready to answer.

At the seams of the bubble, the green hook groaned loud with strain. This time, all eyes shot to the hook and chain. It trembled with effort. Seeming as though it would break at any moment.

Rumpel switched his attention to Evangeline. " **Go up there, now!"**

Evangeline flinched at the sudden command, but then stared back at him in offense. " _ **Excuse**_ **me?"**

" **I need you to go up there and let them think Ayane is awake."**

" **What would that accomplish?"** She inquired.

His face twisted in rage. Releasing one hand to gesticulate at Evangeline while the other gripped tighter on Ayane's arm. " _ **Enough**_ **with your insufferable questioning, you whining brat! Do you have** _ **any**_ **idea of what will happen to us if you two remain** **in this state? I will not allow for you to ruin opportunities in this world over one of your ridiculous tantrums! Now you are to** _ **go up there, this instant,**_ **before they kill us. Or I will tear you apart and do it myself.** _ **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!**_ "

All throughout the bubble, the golden particles vibrated. Resonating in tune with his wrath. Chills went down the girls' spines as they felt his anger reverberate through them.

Evangeline swallowed nervously, letting her defiance falter. " **F-fine."** She breathed out in a shuddering breath. " **I'll go."** The beast gave no response but a commanding stare. The woman shuddered but drifted up and towards the chain, then followed it onwards to the source beyond their minds.

As she slipped through the filament, the bridge between the worlds collapsed. The void filling with mists of white, gold, and what little blue remained. Ayane herself twitched at the sudden change of size, but for the most part remained still with terror. She could feel their golden counterpart digging his nails into her skin. Felt the lash of his rage stronger with their proximity. And when he made his threat to Evangeline her mind stilled on a single image. A memory of an argument she'd had only two years prior, another threat with another voice. And now she was alone, with _him_.

"C-can I ask you something?"

" **Hmm?"** The creature seemed somewhat distracted. Watching Evangeline as she drifted out of view, beyond the mental plain. But at least with the reminder of her presence he granted her a loosened grip on her arm.

"You said that being here was a problem for 'all of us'. And that you've done this before. Does that…" She looked down, wringing her hands nervously. "does that mean Eva wasn't the one trying to control me? Was it you the whole time?"

" **Me?"** The figure tittered. " **Oh, my sweet little Aya."** He stroked her cheek with a long index finger, then moved it to tilt her face up towards him. A predatory grin etched on his face " **You've always had voices in your head. Really, what you** _ **should**_ **be asking yourself is: what made you so sure that there was only ever one source to begin with?"**

* * *

Waking up was a forgotten concept to Evangeline. It's not for any philosophical reason. It was just one of those small sensations of life that you slowly forget about after death. Time will do that, really. But it was nice, in it's own way. Waking up for the first time in… well, she wasn't exactly sure when things stopped being 'her' and started being 'Ayane', so she supposed anywhere between 2-6 years. Through the renewed novelty of waking up was shadowed by just about everything else about the situation at hand.

First off, she was _pissed_. That _thing_ , whatever it was, was both a complete asshole and scared the crap out of her. She could literally _feel_ the threat he gave, and was convinced that it was serious. But it was also an obnoxious piece of shit that acted like it owned the place. Not to mention that it also agreed with Ayane that this was the Naruto-verse.

...Then again, a part of her was tempted to believe that as well. Which just made her more angry at herself. Admitting to insanity is a one way ticket down the rabbit hole. If she's really gone insane, if this whole thing is one big trauma-filled delusion, then accepting it could mean they'd never get free of it. It's like that one episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The one with the ambiguous ending over if Buffy really was a vampire slayer or if she's just a lost and crazy girl living out her dreams while stuck in an asylum.

For a while over the last couple of days, Evangeline thought that that's what these whole five years had been. But the Rumpel-creature was right. She gave up on that notion because there was no trigger point that could have started all of this. The accident, maybe. But Ayane's life was nothing like what Eva would have imagined in a desperate state. It was too… sheltered. Too safe. A lifetime of imagining wild adventures or action scenes wasn't likely to think up something so domestic as a fail safe.

All that was left now was to feel out what the actual situation was. Would she fall down the rabbit hole, or would she stay above in the sunshine?

Once awake, that's when all of her forgotten senses and sensations poured in. There was a bright glowing green light blinding her vision. She had to blink several times just to mildly adjust to it. Her mouth was full of so many weird and distinct flavours overlapping each other that she couldn't help but gag and cough. _Geez, how does Ayane put up with this?_ To make it worse, the coughing alerted her brain at just how sore and bruised up her body was. Her throat felt especially coarse and strained. God damn, why was _everything_ being such a giant pain in the ass!

"Ah, you're awake." A voice next to her said. The glow faded away to reveal a hand. Composing herself enough to drown out most of her senses, she followed to where the hand connected to an arm, and up to the face of a man kneeling at her side. It was a man that seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. One with brown eyes, reddish-brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and a diamond-shaped face. He gave her a false smile as he moved to take her pulse. "And here I thought you'd stay that way. Would have been a shame, really."

 _' **I'll bet.'**_ She thought sarcastically, but remained still as he worked. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. Didn't know who he was or what his intentions were. All that remained was to be still and gather data.

"How about you tell me your name?"

 _' **How about: "** **no** **"?'**_

He eyed her for her lack of response and the way she stared at him warily, but decided to act as if nothing was the matter.

"Hmm, or perhaps the last thing you remember? I'm sure you'll have many questions."

 _' **Like why you sound incredibly creepy and taste like lumpy, dirt-flavoured beet juice? Or how about: is this guy even a real a doctor?'**_

"Probably still broken, if you ask me. Better off just putting the brat out of her misery."

Evangeline's eyes flickered to the new voice at the door to the cell.

 _ **Oh great, I'm also in a cell. Lovely.**_

There was a man there, somewhat older than the doctor. Tall, buff, imposing, creepy as fuck. Long blue hair spiking down his back. Tanned and muscled, and had a crossed scar on the left side of his chin. It all vaguely reminded Evangeline of Panik from Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, that, plus focusing on him made her tongue feel saturated with black, oily slime. Everything about this guy just seemed plain _wrong_ in a dangerous way. Not someone to be trifled with.

Well, to be fair, he did just threaten to kill her.

"Mah, mah, Takoashi. Don't be too hasty." The doctor teased. "I just put all that hard work into waking her up, it'd be a waste to kill her now."

The Panik impersonator glowered at him. "The boss wants results. If it ain't useful, it's dead weight. Simple philosophy to go by." He pushed himself off the wall and pulled out a kunai. "Might as well make this quick."

 _ **Shit!**_ This was bad. He started walking to them and everything froze. But Evangeline had to think quick.

Somehow the 'rabbit hole' theory didn't feel like sticking around when faced with the possibility of death. The thought flashed by and seemed to ground her, in a way. It almost felt like a test. Death is always shown as the ultimate way of breaking out of an illusion, wasn't it? But even then that idea was always inconclusive, or possibly a trick.

He was getting closer.

So, was this it? The ultimate test? Does she let him kill her and hope it leads to the sunshine, or does she do as Rumpelstiltskin said and pretend she'd Ayane… and fall completely down the rabbit hole?

" **Evangeline."**

Or she could just fuck with things entirely and try a different route.

"Huh? What was that?" The slime-filled Takoashi grumbled.

Evangeline huffed and sat herself up. Working her throat to muster up the ability to speak coherently.

" **I said that my name is Evangeline, you ugly bag of shit. _"_**

Takoashi's expression darkened; and, in an instant, Eva found herself pounded against the wall with his fist in her gut. She sputtered and gasped for air as her body shuddered with pain. As she tried to get her bearings to process what had just happened, she felt a shimmer at a singular point in the back of her skull. In that shimmer she could hear the sound of cackling laughter.

" _ **Looks like she's gotten her answer.** **"**_ The voice of Rumpelstiltskin echoed from that distance chamber.

She wanted to be angry. At him. At the world surround. But all there was was pain. And pain gave the answer she didn't want to hear.

This world is real.

She'd fallen down the rabbit hole.


End file.
